The Book Of LOTRFIS: Part 1 In Dreams
by mallelen
Summary: a post ROTK story featuring a crossover from POTC- Captain Jack Sparrow. Frodo returns from the west with a new quest and only with the help of his old friends and some new ones will be be alble to ful
1. Default Chapter

In Dreams

**Chapter 1- "Light"**

_March 13th 1421_

The air was crisp and cool as dawn drew away the sheets of darkness. The sunlight caught the gleam of Galadriel's locks and the water of the harbor alike. The shimmer burned Frodo's eyes. Everything was bright; the water of Gray Havens, the bodies of the Elvish lords, Gandalf's white robes… even the shimmer of tears on Sam's face.

"Galad*!" Frodo awoke with a start. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. The gaping hole that was once his middle finger slowly came into focus and he lurched backward bumping his head on the headboard. He winced in pain both from the bump and from remembrance. Drenched with sweat, his clothes stuck to him like wet paper. His small skeleton pressed against his skin for all to see. Even the most well to do clothes couldn't hide his ribs. Reluctantly, he lit a candle and waited. Sure enough footsteps came thundering down the hall and Sam burst into the room 

"Mr. Frodo, are you alright?! I heard a shout," Sam could barely say the entire line with one breath. 

"I'm fine, Sam," Frodo replied, silently cursing himself for being such a noisy dreamer. "It was just a dream, I'm alright now," he looked reassuringly at his faithful servant, "There's no need for alarm." 

"Thank the Stars," Sam said as he heaved a sigh of relief and sat down in a chair by the door. 

Even after all they had been through together Frodo still expected Sam to one day reach his limit of patience. He had been a burden for so long. 

"I'll try to be more quiet," Frodo said. Sam looked up with an unreadable expression. It was the mix of too many emotions: fear, sadness, care, but most prevalent was the feeling of inadequacy. He couldn't heal his master; he couldn't even get him through a restful night. 

"It's late, get some sleep," Frodo interrupted Sam's thoughts. He could see the pain on his friend's face. 

As usual, Sam couldn't put his feelings into words, and instead said, "My service knows no hours, Sir," and quietly shut the door behind him. 

There was a word that could describe Frodo's condition… empty. When he was at his best his heart hurt; at his worst he felt nothing. He was an empty vacant shell. 

"Where had Frodo gone?" Sam would ask himself, "Where had the joyful light in him gone?" 

~*~*~

Frodo buried his pain in the emptiness, and then threw his legs over the side of the bed. His head was in his hands. Soon the sun would peak out over the hill.

"I'm awake," he said out loud and stood up.

He avoided the mirror as he dressed. Then he took the candle from the bedside and stepped quietly out into the hall. He still slept in the master bedroom of Bag-End despite his attempts to give it to Sam and Rosie. He could vividly remember the scene at the Moon-After** party of their wedding. Sam and Rosie stood in the summer starlight and toasted Frodo's health and generosity. Frodo had looked sheepish to the other guests, but in truth it wasn't the many "thank-you's" that put him off his ease. He could already sense the begging that would take place. He felt so out of place in all the merriment and simple pleasures. His life had been that of utter darkness, and now he was home and around those that took for granted everything they had. Perhaps he had been foolish in returning at all. 

He continued down the hall as quietly as a hobbit could (which was very quiet). After rejecting the gift of his room he had tried to persuade them to at least take the main guest room. It was the room that hobbits spend most of their wealth on. But no… not Sam. He would only accept the room in which he had stayed in on his many overnight visits over the years. It was a small room for a maid or a housekeeper. 

"Not fit for a hobbit of such value as Sam," Frodo thought and had told him once or twice. But that was Sam for you. He stubbornly refused, as if the act of taking anything from Frodo would physically hurt him. He never accepted anything but the barest minimum in wage for his laborious work at Bag-End. 

Of course, unbeknownst to Sam, Frodo would often slip money into his coat pocket as it hung on peg in the hall. Then, as Frodo helped his friend on with his coat as he was leaving, despite Sam's protests… "Twasn't right!" Sam would slip his hand into his pockets and discover the hidden treasure. Sam was never the wiser to Frodo's secret tips. He just stood in amazement, wondering how in the world he could have forgotten that he had left such a considerable sum of money in his pocket. 

Frodo, afraid that his face might betray him, had to turn away to hide his secret. Lying was not his strong suit. The money would always show up when Sam was in a particularly hard place. With every discovery, he would turn to Frodo and say… "See Sir, I told you a penny can always find you when you need it." 

Frodo would remark on his smart purse, and Sam would be off on his way… whistling down to the market.

Frodo took his own coat from the peg and made his way toward the door. He had one foot out when he remembered something and hurried to the north pantry***. He grabbed on apple, his pipe and some tobacco and thrust them into his pockets. Then, on instinct, he paused with his hand still in his pocket and stood unmoving. A shadow past over his face, then as quickly as it had come, the shadow departed and he was himself again. He shook himself, and then darted out of the door.

He walked for several miles before the sun rose completely beyond the distant hills. Then, he realized that he still wasn't quite back on the rise, and made his way further towards the border of his own country. 

"I left myself in some other land," he thought and quickened the pace. Before eight he had reached Buckland and by ten he was at the Hedge that separated his homeland and the Old Forrest. Without a thought, he cut through the Hedge and entered the scene of the beginning of his Quest. 

The going was slow at first, the paths had changed their direction slightly, and trees spanning hobbit lifetimes had some how sprung up in the middle of the path whenever he actually found his footway. But soon he could make out the slope that was the center of the Old Forrest, its open glade shining like a green jewel in the mid-day sun. It wouldn't be long now.

In fact after only another hour of hot traveling he sat down amid the white lilies and watched the clouds thunder by. He could see the immensity of the Shire from that point. He sat down and thought about what he was leaving behind. Buckland lay toward the south, Hobbiton toward the West….The West… how his tongue lingered on the word. 

"The Place," was the name he gave the spot where he was sitting in his mind. It had a surreal feeling to him. He knew he had been there before but he felt as though he hadn't been there quite at the right time yet. And for this reason he would come to 'The Place' at odd hours, wondering if today would be the day he was waiting for.

But today wasn't it either. He bit into the apple. The tartness caused him to scrunch up his nose and then take another bite. 

"Perhaps tomorrow would be the day," he comforted himself with this thought, and then shook his head. He didn't even know what he was waiting for. The colors of the season were all around him, and were unusually beautiful on that sunny morning. But he did not appreciate them. To Frodo, they seemed like different shades of gray.

"I thought I would find you here," came a familiar, gruff voice from behind. 

Frodo spun around startled and his apple hit the ground. "Gandalf!"

"Yes," The wizard said, putting a hand on the hobbits shoulder, "It is me."

"Where'd you come from? I-I-,"

"You came here to be alone? I know." Gandalf said, peering at Frodo from under his bushy eyebrows. He took a step toward Frodo and seated himself on a large fallen tree. Frodo stumbled backward, caught himself, and then found his seat from before.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you," the wizard said slowly. Frodo felt the Baggins in him stir. The words, 'A letter would suffice,' entered his mind, but he dismissed them.

"No, I had to see you in person," Gandalf replied as if he could read the hobbits mind at that moment. Frodo's eyes widened, he didn't move. 

"Your dream is the truth," Gandalf said standing up again. Frodo jumped up beside him.

"But-,"

"I'll see you in September," he said, and then the wizard vanished with a clap of light. Frodo stood staring into the empty space with his mouth agape. Then, he perked up his ears at a familiar sound. Amazingly, he could hear the ocean, even though he was an eight-day journey inland.


	2. chapter2 Samwise Gamgee

Chapter 2  
"Samwise Gamgee"  
October 6th 1421  
Sam held Elanor for hours. The fire died and turned to ember. The little hobbit lass fell sound asleep, and Rosie eventually leaned down to take the baby to bed.  
"Not yet," Sam said quietly barely taking his eyes of the sleeping child. "But Sam," Rosie said gently "it will be morning soon." He turned to her and put his hand on top of hers. He wanted to explain to her that some how he had to postpone tomorrow for as long as possible. All he got out was "just a moment longer." She smiled and kissed him gently on his cheek. He smiled til she left the room and then he held Elanor close to him to hold back the tears. Tomorrow was the first day without Frodo for the rest of his life.  
The morning sun found Sam asleep in his chair with Elanor gurgling in his lap. Rosie came and gently touched his shoulder. He awoke slowly and remained groggy. "What time is it?" he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Almost ten,"she said removing Elanor for her breakfast. The door shut and Sam was alone. He tried to feel if he was still hurting as badly as the night before and found he was numb all over. Nothing could rouse him. He tried picturing Bill Kerney who could always get him angry- nothing. He thought of sweet Elanor- nothing still. Somehow no matter what his memory called up all he actually saw was Frodo's starry blue eyes, filled with tears. Then the image would pan out and he would see him on the deck of the white ship, Gandalf and Bilbo beside him. He held Galadrial's phial aloft. The image began to move and the boat slowly floated away into the distance. Those eyes became harder and harder to see until all that remained of Frodo in middle earth was the blinding pinprick of his phial. In an instant that too was gone. No matter what he thought of this was the only thing before Sam's eyes. It was as if it was a printed on see-through paper that dangled before him. He could barely make out the room around him. All there was, was sky and endless open sea.  
1427  
It was Rosie's voice that awoke Sam. He was in his chair. The sun had gone down behind The Hill. One of his round windows was open and a chill breeze was in the room. "Sam, wake up, we're late!" Rosie said in an urgent whisper. The light of the dying sun sent strange purple shadows through the room. The orange glow still lingered in the sky and illuminated Rosie's face. "Late for what?" Sam said. "Your acceptance dinner- they made you mayor remember?" Sam sat up and smoothed his fine silk waistcoat. It was one of Bilbo's. Frodo gave it to him. "Remember Sam, you're no longer just a gardener, you're a hero," Frodo had said as they had dressed for their first Harvest Day home. Here he was on what seemed like the most amazing moment in his life and he was alone. The door to the study opened and Elanor skipped in, her night gown practically falling of her shoulders. Rosie motioned to her and she came to her father. "Say goodnight child." Elanor looked up at her father "Goodnight dad." He didn't move or look at her. He stared off into space. Rosie looked at him her face pained. He had become almost unreachable the closer this night had come. She sent Elanor off to bed and turned to Sam. "Are you coming?" she said softly but her concern marked each word. But Sam didn't hear her, he was on the deck of a white ship and a gentle voice called to him "Yes Frodo, Im com-," he met Rosie's eyes with an alarmed look. They stood there locked for a moment. Sam burst into tears. He fell into her arms. She held him close and brushed his hair from his face as he shook from grief. She gently raised his chin so that she could look into his eyes. He sniffed and looked into hers. "I understand," she said. "You're my Frodo, and you went away. I didn't ever think you were coming back. You didn't even say goodbye." She put a hand on his cheek. He pulled her close and didn't let go until they really were late for the dinner. 


	3. chapter3 Imbalech

Chapter 3  
"Imbalech"  
The next couple of months were very busy for Sam. The work for a mayor of the Shire piled high on his desk and his troubles were quickly absorbed by sheer lack of time to think on them. Dinners, accords followed by suppers filled his appointment book. He would sit in his chair late into the night, a pen in one hand a pipe in the other and make a faint groaning sound. That was how the hour found him when there was a rapid knock at the door. Sam stood up alarmed. No respectable hobbits were out at this hour. Immediately all the habits of one who has had to stand guard returned to him. Without thinking he opened a dusty chest and pulled out a bundle wrapped in cloth. The knock came again and he threw off the cloth to reveal a very worn scabbard. He quickly unsheathed the sword to reveal a blinding blue light. He gasped and turned toward the door, only to find a figure in a dark cloak blocking the entrance. The sword clamored to the ground. The blue light illuminated the face of a young elf. Sam stood aghast.  
"Explain yourself!" he stammered. The elf cast back her cloak to reveal long gold hair, a green tunic and a beautiful quiver of arrows which stood nestled behind her like a bouquet of white feathers.  
"I am a messenger for the King Elessar," she said bowing low. "No! That's not what I meant," Sam shouted. "The sword- it glows in your company!"  
"Oh," the elf laughed and reached to pick up the sword. Sam put up his fists.  
"Don't you touch that-," he warned but the elf made no notice. She picked up the sword like a child and her eyes dazzled. The light became almost blinding. Sam could barley see her in light.  
"You see, a sword like this glows when orcs are nigh," she sheathed it and the light vanished.  
"But also when it is in the presence of its maker." Sam looked at her with astonishment. The elf smiled and her continence softened.  
"Perhaps we can try our introductions again," she said. Sam nodded still in shock.  
"I am Imbalech Greenleaf, sister to Legolas, of whom you've journey with. I am the Weapons Master of my people and am in the service the King, now that the Ringbearers have departed."  
"Legolas!" was all that Sam could get out. His brain felt muddy with excitement, fatigue and fear.  
"Yes, Legolas," she smiled. "May I sit down to deliver my message?" Sam looked up at her as if she was speaking elvish.  
"Oh yes, yes of course, where have my manners gone?" he said snapping to. Hobbit courtesy can usually bring a stunned or shocked hobbit to his senses. Imbalech sat down and Sam tugged his large leather chair till it turned to face the ageless woman. He sat down and said matter-of-factly "what can I do for you?" The elf drew out a letter from her tunic's sleeve and handed it with a slight bow to Sam. Sam read it, thought for minute, looked up, read it again, and then thought for some time. Finally he spoke. "What does this mean?"  
"King Elessar has granted your land freedom, but still offers you his protection,"she said graciously.  
"Oh," and Sam couldn't help but chuckle to himself as to why men couldn't just say what they meant instead of cloaking it in beautiful words. Sam stood up and bowed.  
"Please tell Strider, that we of The Shire are most thankful," Imbalech eyed the hobbit keenly.  
"I take it by 'Strider' you mean the King?" Sam blushed.  
"Yes, beg your pardon." Sam was tired at this point was really ready to show the elf to the door- even though she didn't enter through it. Imbalech leaned in closer to Sam and whispered.  
"I have one more letter for you." she then slung off her quiver and preceded to open a secret compartment in the casing. She withdrew a stained and torn envelope and on bended knee handed it slowly to Sam. Sam was afraid to even take the thing into his hands as the paper glittered and gleamed under the filth like none he had ever seen before. It appeared to be made of some sort of iridescent leaf. He slowly untied the gold cord that kept the leaf shut and unfolded it to reveal a flowing golden script written on the inside of the leaf itself. His eyes widened and he whispered "Frodo."  
  
There and back again  
  
was all the letter said. Sam's heart thrilled. "Frodo," was all the could think. To have contact however cryptic was enthralling. His entire being was on fire. Finally his practical side got a word in. "What could this mean?" Sam thought. He looked to Imbalech.  
"I have no answers," she said.  
"But I do know somewhat of the letters whereabouts," she began.  
"The letter is from the undying city of Valinor. King Elessar told me the letter was for your eyes only- it was a secret of great importance." Sam thought for a moment and then became worried.  
"Who is there to keep secrets from these days?" he thought out loud.  
  
"Surely, Master Samwise you do not think that with the passing of Sauron all evil has left Middle Earth?" Sam looked from side to side.  
"This is not The West," Imbalech continued. "There is still much hardship to be had here. You can account for this can you not?" They met eyes for a second and then Sam sunk into his chair. The elf seated herself and studied him.  
"You have been through much pain since he left," Suddenly Sam got angry.  
"I may've been shocked, but that's a thing of the past!" he said standing up again. Imbalech was taken back by the hobbits quick change.  
"I've seen my share of the world Ms. Greenleaf- and I know when it's time to move on. I have a family and somethin' to be proud of now, I don't need my past I don't need Frodo." Imbalech's eyes were wide. It was probably the first time in her eight hundred years that she had been referred to as 'Ms. Greenleaf'.  
"You may feel free to stay in the Master bedroom," Sam said catching himself.  
"Bag-End is a hole of plenty." With that he led Imbalech down a few corridors and finally to a locked door. Sam took the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and walked in. The room had been obviously unused for years, but was never the less in clean comfortable condition. Sam left and returned with a basket of fruit, bread and dried meats. He left them on a table in the rear of the room and turned to the bewildered elf.  
"Is there anything else I can get for you Ms. Greenleaf?" he said as someone who wished to be alone right then more than anything in the world but covered it with a mask of hospitality. Imbalech shook her head and said nothing. Sam saw his polite exit and took it.  
"Sleep well." and the door shut behind him.  
Being an elf, Imbalech didn't truly sleep but would usually lie down and dream. However after the events of the evening she couldn't do that. She sat on the bed and looked around. The room was in good upkeep, but the feeling in the air seemed to be that of a withered dream. She could here the noiseless crying of the timbers and plaster, furniture and books. She walked over to the book case and studied the collection. Most of the books were in elvish, Qwenya, the modern tongue, but some Sindarian too. She mused through a book on the ancient weapons.  
"What! No way did Firborn design Anduril- that Orc bladder.." she muttered to herself. She was busy contemplating the fact that the old history didn't give her her due credit for her early work when a large red book caught her eye.  
"Could this be? The Red Book...." she picked it up and gingerly fingered its thin leaves. She didn't recognize the spidery handwriting at the beginning but flipping to the middle she saw the writing had changed to match that on the letter from Valinor. She skipped to the end and saw the handwriting had changed yet again. "Everything changes," she thought to herself. She had watched eight hundred winters turn to springs, she had seen the coming of Morgoroth, she had witnessed the wars of the Simirils and the return of Sauron and his fall. Her friends, her brothers and sisters had gone to war, some killed, some returned, but they were never the same. She herself being skilled beyond most in archery and probably beyond all in sword play had never chosen open war. She had thought of herself as the warrior behind all other warriors. Forging the weapons they swing, throw, and shoot. With each hammer fall she felt the parley of the enemy and let her hammer fall again and again until she had crafted the strongest blades that had saved and ended Elves and Men. They were strong for within them her own empathy and sorrow for the price of war was contained.  
"My best work is gone...," she sighed, closed the book and entered a dream. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Summons

Chapter 4  
"The Summons"  
  
It was early that morning when the Ship docked in the Grey Havens. Three hooded figures strode down the dock with hidden force behind there steps. One was cloaked in white, one in deep green and the last in blue velvet. When they reached the small township they were greeted by a tall thin figure and a short stout shape of a man. They had with them two grey ponies and a horse of striking beauty.  
"Mae govannan," The thin one said. The traveler in blue responded " Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo Legolas,"  
"Aye, the morning Star."  
* * *  
  
Sam was in the middle of a speech to Sheriffs of Hobbiton concerning border patrol, when he suddenly understood Frodo's letter.  
"He's coming home!" he said aloud. The crowd looked to each other and then to their Mayor whose mouth was gaping and was slapping his own forehead.  
"You fool Samwise Gamgee! Haven't you learned never to leave him!" The sheriffs didn't know what that had to do with the proper hours and pay for patrolmen but they applauded all the same- the ale was still frothy and their stomachs content. Sam made a quick close to his speech - he ended it with a toast (the quickest way to turn crowd of hobbits' attention to something else) and dashed for the door.  
Sam huffed and puffed as he scurried along the worn road. He was all the way in the South Farthing, it would take him hours by road to get back to Hobbiton. He stopped and caught his breath. "No good," he thought between heaves of his chest. He had to get home. He wasn't even sure what he was expecting to find there but he had to get there as soon as possible. An idea flashed through his head- "The Law of Transportation Accommodation". It stated that any hobbit of The Shire must lend a pony to a member of the Law in need- in return for three bushes of carrots and a bottle of 1420 upon completion of the errand. "Well, it just went into effect on Thursday, but Im in bad need!" off he sped as fast as he could to the nearest homestead.  
The nearest homestead was at least five miles away and when Sam reached it he was so tired that he forgot all about the pony and instead request meal and lots of water. The family was happy to oblige and Sam was on the road again after dark. The going was slow now and he felt to tired to be urgent. He also felt very ancey about being out about in the dark. "Rose must be worried sick," he thought and grimaced at the immanent scolding. He was trudging up a small hill- the last in fact before The Hill when he froze. At the top of the hill stood a cloaked figure, a faint shimmer coming from beneath. Sam rushed to the figure.  
"Frodo- you came back at last you-," he stopped as he reached the person who loomed over him. The hood fell back and Imbalech's soft eyes twinkled at him. Sam flushed and then lost all color. The elf eyed him kindly.  
"I thought you didn't need Frodo, Master Samwise," She said the cunningness ringing in every word. Sam looked up at her and for the first time since the end of the third age he was himself again.  
"No sir," Sam said regaining all his confidence. "Life can be difficult, make no mistake, but I think that's why I have Frodo, so I don't try livin' life alone. There's few people I've met who were truly alone...," his mind heard a faint echo of a slow quiet hiss that sounded so real he almost looked over his shoulder. "Gollum," he thought.  
Imbalech put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Legolas told me you were true Samwise, and now I get to see it for myself." Sam smiled and wiped back a tear. Suddenly all urgency returned to him.  
"Which way are you headn' Ms. Greenleaf?" the elf was once more taken back by this.  
"Imbalech if you please, and I've been put in your charge by the king."  
"What are you talking about?" Sam looked confused.  
"It was the last part of my news to be delivered after the shock of Frodo's letter had settled down. King Elessar wishes me to remain in your company, in order to prepare-,"  
"Strider put me in charge!?" Sam exclaimed to himself with half a laugh. Imbalech winced a little bit and added "King Elessar has put me in your charge."  
"While we're change'n names- lets get one thing straight he aint Elessar to me," Sam said indignantly.  
"Perhaps 'Aragorn' would be a compromise we both could live with?" Imbalech reasoned. Sam thought and said "You're really wise Imbalech, and you're the only elf I've ever met that seemed to follow hobbit courtesies, I deem you The Welf from now on." Imbalech listened to this in bewilderment and then but her hand to heart and kneeled at the hobbits feet.  
"I accept your gracious title Master Samwise, with much honor." Sam beamed and added  
"Just call me Sam." They both laughed hard. Then Sam remembered he had an important question.  
"Imbalech, what are we preparing for?" Imbalech's eyes grew keen with excitement.  
"His return," She said. "We have seven days." 


	5. chapter5 The Renovation

Chapter 5  
  
"The Renovation"  
  
The Day found Imbalech and Sam locked in his study. The window was open and the midday sun streamed in hot and sluggish. There were papers scattered all around the room and two unopened bags of pipeweed on the desk.  
"So you just train the vine to hold the curtain up?" Sam said throughly fascinated being an avid gardener and all.  
"Yes," Imbalech said. "It's simply a matter of the right mix of water and sunshine." She grinned at Sam's pure amazement.  
"You can do that here- in Bag-End- under the ground?" Sam pushed.  
"Yes, I think so," Imbalech said, but "I hope so," would've been more like it. Sam looked around at what was once his master's room and sighed. How could they ever get it ready for his homecoming. Sam looked at Imbalech and smiled.  
"I really needed your help," Imbalech tried not to meet Sam's gaze but looked around the room.  
"I think we'll have to clean first...," she said. But Sam was his own pushy self again and he jumped in front of her.  
"No Imbalech, I mean it, I don't know what I would've done without-,"  
  
"I simply delivered my message sir," Imbalech said feeling her face flush red. Sam sighed and thought to himself "No Imbalech you woke me up." Just then there was a knock at the door and Sam and Imbalech looked at each other in excitement.  
"They're here!" Sam rushed to the door and put on his most noble expression and opened the door. He bowed low at the feet of several tall elves all clad in grey silk. They looked down at the hobbit with a quaint smile which erupted into joy when they saw Imbalech come running down the hall (she had gotten lost in the confounded arrangement of tunnels).  
"Elf1, efl 2 mae Govanen!" she cried and they embraced. She turned to Sam  
"These are my kin," she said and made the proper introductions. Sam nodded his head like one of Elanor's dolls and repeated "please to make your acquaintance," in a bewildered tone. He had been prepared to greet the guests in his "mayor voice" but somehow, no matter how much he prepared himself, he always got flustered when dealing with elves. Of course Imbalech and one other were the exception.  
"What dear sister, no welcome for me?" a gentle voice said from behind the other elves on the front step. Imbalech froze and tears came to her eyes. Sam recognized the voice too and his eyes widened. The other elves stepped aside and there in the door way of Bag-End stood Legolas, the legendary archer of the Fellowship of the Ring. Beside him stood a very annoyed dwarf.  
"Doesn't anyone care that Im here?" Gimli muttered. Imbalech and Legolas couldn't hear him they just looked at each other for a moment as if to preserve it in their memory and them embraced.  
"Brother," was all the overjoyed Imbalech could get out until Legolas finally released her. They stood just looking to each other's eyes as if they could see all that had transpired since their last meeting in their reflection. Finally Imbalech asked  
"What are you doing here- I thought you were finally taking The Ship." Legolas smoothed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and talked softly.  
"No, dear one. The Ring-bearer has returned. I have yet one more task in Middle-Earth." She smiled through her tears. Sam just slipped into a corner and tried to stay out of the way. Legolas looked past his sister to the hobbit.  
"Master Samwise," Sam jumped to attention and walked toward the elf. The elves made way for him. He glanced from side to side at their somber faces. When he reached Legolas, he attempted to bow but Legolas stopped him and got on bended knee.  
"No, Master Samwise, it is I who should bow before you. I can not give you the gratitude my heart holds for what you did in The War." Sam started to object but Legolas continued.  
"No blow fell that was as mighty as what you did for your master," Sam swallowed and replied.  
"Was just doin' my job." Legolas motioned for him to turn around to face the others and he raised his voice.  
"I, Legolas Greenleaf of the house of Thranduil, do declare Samwise Gamgee, Mayor of the Shire, an honorary Prince of Mirkwood," Sam's eyes widened and in the corner of his eye he spotted Rosie and Elanor standing behind the elves in wonder. Legolas looked at Sam and said in a softer voice.  
"It would please our people much if you would accompany our sister to our kingdom by the 13th of March, that we may as one house journey to Gondor for the celebration of the downfall of the Ring." Sam looked at Legolas and then at Imbalech  
"So she's my honorary sister?" the entire hole echoed with laughter.  
Dinner found the table of Samwise and Rosie Gardener bursting with excited conversation. The elves delighted in Samwise's humor almost as much as they delighted in Rosie's cooking.  
"Elanor feed your sister," Rosie scolded as baby Rosie drooled. She tried to grasp the peas on her plate but found her almost two year old fingers still to fat and clumsy. Elanor sighed and spooned up a great big mouth full to Rosie who preceded to chew on the spoon, knocking all the peas into her lap. Elanor wasn't looking at the baby but at the tall kingly elf across from her. His long blonde hair was like hers (minus the curls) and his grey eyes made her think of rain. Legolas turned from his conversation with his kinsmen for a moment and caught her glance. One moment of looking into his eyes was like an eternity. It was as if elvish eyes were tunnels into their very beings and when a mortal looked through them what was revealed was time itself.  
"Elanor!" Rosie yelled as the spoon followed the rest of baby Rosie's plate onto the floor. Elanor sprang to catch it but missed it by a second. She got down on bended knee and began scooping it up into her skirt. She was not the most mannerly hobbit lass as she took after her father far more than her mother. Her hands were already showing garderners callouses and she was only six. They rough and under the nails was dirt that no amount of motherly nagging could remove. When she looked at them she didnt see unkemptness but love. Love of work, service and all the grows. That was what she wanted, to be like her dad. She would hang on his every word and follow his every nuance and mannerism. She insisted on talking "just like dad," and nothing could change her mind. She watched how he dotted on her mother, doing odd jobs for her, helping with her cleaning even when he had returned from a long meeting of the council. She also noted how he never had returned to Rosie once, without a flower for her. All through the year he would save a zinnia here, a daisy there and plenty off the roses bushes that lined their property, and he would hang them in the shed and dry them so that when winter came he never broke his custom.  
Now her gardener hands were picking up peas and carrots and that put her in a sour mood. Frodo put his head under the table and stuck his tongue out at her.  
"You mind your own or I'll pull that right out!" he sucked back in his tongue and cleverly sat up straight in his chair just as Rosie popped her head down vindictively.  
"Young lady, what are the guests going to think?"  
But the elves paid the children no heed. They had had enough warning from the tales of Legolas's adventures that hobbit life didnt put them out too bad. Elvish children are restrained and at most overly creative- but rarely obnoxious.  
Legolas had just finished his drink when he turned to Imbalech beside him.  
"Now tell me sister, what are you doing here?" Sam pricked up his ears- if there was one thing he had learned on is adventure it was that when a new member of the party asked to be caught up on what had happened so far, it was in his best interest to listen and make sure he had it all straight.  
"Well," Imbalech began making eye contact with Sam to make sure she could tell their secret. He nodded faintly.  
"We're preparing Frodo's room- for his return." Legolas looked at them with wonder.  
"Why the hurry?" Imbalech began to reply but Sam, unable to contain himself burst in.  
"He's goin' from The West to here!" he said gesturing to Bag-End and to the Shire that contained it. In his mind he could see the fair city of Valinor- white splendor. The beautiful faces moving along the streets which glittered themselves. He could see tall silver towers putting Eclithilion to shame and he could hear sweet voices, and all the while the murmuring of the ebb of the tide. All that one could feel there was peace and a purity as deep and ethereal as the water itself. How could Frodo leave that all behind and return to Middle Earth. After his vision even his beloved Shire felt old and dusty. He felt a great weight on his shoulders as if earlier he could barely keep his feet on the ground and now he carried a great burden. It reminded him of their desperation at the slopes of Mt. Doom, he had carried Frodo and The Ring on his back. Frodo was returning to the place of great pain and for what? Rosie put her hand on his and he started. The room came into focus again. The Mountain and the pain was but a memory. His heart softened as he felt his wife's warm touch and his eyes cleared at the sight of elvish faces. Apparently he had only day dreamed for a minute or two.  
"Like Sam said," Imbalech continued.  
"We want to make The Ringbearer feel as much at home as possible." She eyes Legolas and responded to a question he had asked her in his mind.  
"We do not yet know why he is returning, but it is a matter of great significance to King Aragorn," her voice grew quieter and more tense.  
"None other has ever returned from the White Shore, he carries great tidings." Legolas's eyes narrowed in concentration and he became aware of the serious tone and the silence that gripped the hobbit's dinner guests. He gracefully turned the subject to the lighter.  
"So I take it you have enlisted the elves of Mirkwood to turn a hobbit hole into an elvish castle?" Imbalech laughed and gave a look of thanks to her brother for his sense.  
"Yes, we are hoping to grow moon vines on the windows- I was telling Sam all about them."  
"Moonvines in a hobbit hole! Imagine that. I bet in all of their existence they have never held a curtain over a round window before." The table laughed and Gimli spoke up( he had been quite silent throughout dinner as a hobbit table can be quite a delicacy to a journeying dwarf).  
"Mr. Baggins is not just an elf-friend but also accounted among the dwarves! I could lend you my skill and make some fine metal work for his comfort! I could make you beautiful handles for his dwarfs, made in the likeness of leaves, lightly frosted with gold and oh- I should shape black iron rods like vines to hold the curtains- if your ole' moon plant doesn't quite take to being under the ground and all," Gimli smiled and looked at the elves hoping his comments had not been to forward for elvish customs. He still could not quite understand all of them.  
"It is a wonderful idea Gimli!" Legolas said and looked to Sam for his approval. He spoke softly with an enchanted look on his face.  
"Maybe what Mr.Frodo'll need most when he gets back, is to be reminded of why he ever when off to save the Shire in the first place. Wasn't so he could keep it but so others might come here, and see that green is green whether in elvish or- um whatever language dwarves speak, begging your pardon Gimli,"Sam meant to speak in his 'mayor voice' but it came out quite 'Sam.'.  
"I think it will take the skill of both the elves and the dwarves to get those curtains up," Imbalech added.  
That night after the elves had retired Sam heard a noise down the hall. He had his hand on the door knob of his room when he swore he could here rustling in the Master bedroom. "That isn't right," he thought and began creeping quietly down the hall. As he pasted the main hall he grabbed an umbrella and raised it over his head threateningly as he opened the door to Frodo's room with a jerk. Elanor gave a cry.  
"Dad you scared me!" she said. Sam sighed and put the umbrella down and scratched his head. Elanor was sitting on the bed, a book in her lap.  
"You should've been in bed hours ago," he said trying to sound stern.  
"Frodo took the covers," she protested  
"And I couldn't sleep..." Sam sat down beside her.  
"What's this?" he said taking the great book off her lap. It was the Red book. He knew she couldn't really read yet but he didnt let on.  
"What part are you at?"  
"The part where you kill the dragon and save Mr. Frodo," she said matter of factly. Sam couldn't recall a dragon but he smiled. He had read her the entire book three times, without exceptions. He didn't think he should keep any of it from it. But she refused to believe that he didn't kill more monsters in the story.  
"You should be proud Dad," she looked up at him seeing his smile and sensing that he didnt believe her.  
"I wish I could do that." He looked at her concerned.  
"Why would you want to go and do that?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
"That's what you did..." he took her onto his lap and smoothed her golden curls. " Don't you remember what your mama says about you?"She shook her head even though she had heard this story a million times.  
"Well," Sam. began and he shifted her to one knee so he could see into her blue eyes.  
"One day I was working in the garden and I heard your mama callin'. So I raced home and I found Grandma Lilly and Aunt Daisy and Aunt May all rushin' around like the house was on fire. They told me," his voice got quiet like he was telling her a secret  
" 'rose is having the baby'," Her eyes widened as they always did at this part.  
"What did you do?" she asked.  
"What could I do? I waited, and then hours later your mother called me in." she looked like she was going to bust with anticipation.  
"There I saw a little shining star in your mothers arms,"  
"Daddy, no you didn't - you saw me!"  
"There I saw you, and suddenly I realized that here on your mama's most important day- I had no flower to give her- and she said that I had given her the most lovely flower that day,"Elanor put her arms around his neck and clung tightly. Sam could feel tiny tears wetting his shirt.  
"What's this?" he said.  
"It's a happy story."  
"I know..." she sniffed.  
"But I need a master," Sam looked at her confused.  
"I need someone to look after... like you. First you had Frodo, then Mama, now me... but I got no one!" Sam looked at her in wonderment. He couldn't believe that his little part in such a grand story had made such an impact on her. He hugged her tight.  
"Don't you worry little one, you'll find you're master. Maybe not for a while but someday a handsome young hobbit will come to you needn' plenty of lookn' after and you'll-," He stopped because he could hear her breathing had slowed. She was asleep. "Well look at this," he thought and carried her gently down the hall to her and Frodo's room. He tipped toed in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Hobbits can be very quiet, but somehow hobbit children can usually detect their parents no matter their efforts. Frodo stirred.  
"Dad?"  
"Shush now, and give back some of those covers." Sam blew them both a kiss and left the room. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I never thought anything could be harder ta grow than tomatoes!" He walked down the hall and entered into his own room. The candles were still burning brightly, Rosie sat up in bed with a book an her lap. "Sam looked at her for a moment as sitting there she looked just like her daughter, who had also been up 'reading'.  
"I've been waiting for you," she said closing the book. Sam sighed and then smiled at her.  
"The kids...," he said and she nodded. She patted his side and he walked over and flung himself down next to her.  
"You were lovely tonight," he turned to her. She stroked his check.  
"Tonight I sleep next to a prince," he blushed.  
"Some prince I'll make. And I don't know how im going to be able to get away for that celebration in Gondor-," she kissed him to make him stop worrying and talking. It was a short and to the point kiss- very much like Rosie herself. She wasn't a girl of many words or actions for that matter, but what she did and said counted.  
"I love you Sam." He looked at her gratefully.  
"I love you too,"  
"Don't worry about the journey. Don't you see what's happened?" he thought for a moment but she didn't wait.  
"The Shire and fair folk have made a bridge- slowly the different peoples are come'n together, under The King."  
"Rosie! You're right! Its not that are families are linked, but our people- Frodo will like that..." He looked at her to judge her reaction to his last comment. When both Frodo and Rosie had been in his life he had used to worry that perhaps one day they would feel jealous of each other, but long ago that had been disproved, but every now and then he would make sure things were still okay.  
"I've missed him..." she thought out loud, she quickly looked to Sam to judge his reaction. She had taken to Frodo Baggins as a childhood friend long before her marriage. She loved Sam. truly and purely. She also cared for Frodo, very much they Sam did. She would sometimes worry that her fool of a husband might one day get it in his head that she CARED for Frodo, and she didn't really want to be around when that happened. She didn't think of Frodo as another hobbit whom she could've married, but as this sweetness that had always graced her life. It was very sad when she could no longer feel that sweetness, for it had sailed away.  
"Me too," Sam agreed clumsily. He took her hand into his and looked into her eyes. They were green and specked with little flecks of grey. She looked a little tired but her face was lively all the same.  
"Sam., I've got somethin' to tell ya," she said a hint of urgency in her voice. Sam looked at her a wave of fear passing over him.  
"What is it?" he said sitting up but not letting go of her hand. She sat up too and looked away.  
"Im expecting...." she said looking up at him. He sat there for a moment and said  
"Expecting what?" she smiled and looked at him coyly for all his innocence. Just then it hit him and he probably woke the entire hole up with his cry.  
"Really!?" He just sat there with his mouth open.  
"I've only been sure for a little while," she said. But he just kept asking "really?" and she decided to wait and let it sink in before she tried to talk to him again. Eventually he shut his mouth and looked at her with less vacant eyes. She touched his shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" he nodded.  
"It's just so wonderful," he whispered as if he was out of breath. She had told him the same news three times before but it seemed that each time he was more amazed than the last. Now the wheels were turning overtime in Sam's head he wasn't even sure what he was saying.  
"We'll have to think of names, and clean out that extra sitting room, we can move Frodo and Elanor into there, and then well, I suppose we could move little Rosie into their room- and the new one could go where Rosie was- or maybe they could share I don't know- do you think the new baby would mind sharing a room?"  
"Sam."  
"Or I could just knock out that wall- you've been asking me to do it and then all the kids could grow up together in the same room- but do you think the new baby will cry as much as Elanor did cause if it does than it will wake all the kids up and-,"  
  
"Sam,"  
"Yes dear?" and he noticed how she was grinning at him and they both broke out into laughter.  
"I know, I was getting ahead of myself,"  
  
"Far ahead, Dear.' she said.  
"But this really does make me worried about that journey- I can't leave you like this?" He said looking at her seriously.  
"You've left me before," she reasoned.  
"Never like THIS!" Sam protested and she could see his mind was made up. She had known him long enough to know when he had won simply based on his own stubbornness.  
"You know best," she said. She kissed the dimple on his chin and blew out the candle.  
"A baby..." Sam thought out loud in the dark and fell fast asleep in spite of all the excitement. 


	6. Chapter 6 Back Again

Chapter 6  
"Back Again"  
May 9th  
The sun had barely peaked its golden face out over The Hill when Frodo saw it for the first time in six years. A cool breeze blew his blue velvet cloak behind him like a sail and the whipped at his brown locks.  
"Home," he thought, and yet it wasn't. Life had changed for him when he had returned from his first adventure, and now returning from his second it had changed yet again. Returning from The Quest of the Ring he was dying. Now here he stood facing his beloved Bag-End and one would say Frodo Baggins was dead. No more would his voice be caught in song, or his thoughts in ink. No more would his eyes look into the faces of those he held dear. Frodo no longer existed. The Quest had claimed his life.  
He took the first steps across the Buckshot Row and let out a slow breath.  
"What was this going to be like?" he hadn't seen Sam and Rosie for so long... and there was still another face in his mind- that of an elf. He didn't think to much but walked briskly to the front door and was pleased to find his key still fit the lock.  
"Sam doesn't like change," he thought to himself. He walked slowly inside and down the hall. He didn't intend on waking anyone at this hour. He was tired, his legs were sore and his head ached with exhaustion. He had walked the entire night. All he wanted was a bed. He crept down the hall and to the master bedroom. He opened the door and stood aghast. Flowing curtains lined his round windows, the fabric plainly elvish. They were held in place by vigorous Moon vines and shiny black metal work. He walked in slowly his mouth agape. Sting was hung on the wall by his writing desk, it sparkled in the morning sun. He his eyes fell on the blade with a mix of many feelings- he quickly flushed them out of his mind before he identified any of them. Just then the sun raised up just enough to shine fully through his window and reveal there on the wall an image of the Gate of Moria- just like he remembered it. It took him by so much surprise that he almost fell back. He stumbled and managed to land in a chair. He looked around the room the feeling of peace too much for him. Tears came to his eyes as his friend's hearts were revealed. 


	7. Chapter 7 Mt Bacon

Chapter 7  
"Mt. Bacon"  
  
With all the excitement of the previous day Sam didn't awake until the morning was late. He jumped up and flung on his clothes. Rosie was gone and he could smell breakfast cooking.  
"Today is the day," he thought and raced out of the room and to the Kitchen. He braced himself as he turned the corner but found the sight quite familiar. Rosie was frying bacon, Elanor was cracking eggs into a large metal bowl (however she was just squeezing the egg in her hand until it burst and most of the egg was running down her arm). Little Frodo was on the floor scooping up egg shells and tossing them into the waste basket, Little Rosie was screaming. Sam just stood there in the doorway for a moment, unable to move. His body felt paralyzed by disappointment. But Sam's constant good nature snapped him out of his paralysis quickly. He strode into the kitchen victoriously. He wasn't going to let anything darken his mood today. He kissed Rosie on the check.  
"Good morning," he said and decided that whistling a tune would really prove to everybody that he wasn't the least bit sad- in fact he didnt even remember what he was waiting for. It didnt matter that Frodo hadn't come and perhaps never would at this rate. He patted Elanor and little Frodo on the head and cooed in the face of little Rosie. He sat down at the head of the breakfast table and started on the refrain of his song. He winced as no one seemed to be paying him any notice and the song didnt seem to be convincing himself either.  
"Oh well," he muttered. He looked at the table bedecked with the wares of a well-to-do hobbit household. A yellow and orange checked table cloth shown like sunshine under Rosie's beautiful breakfast dishes. They were white fired clay with tiny strawberries painted on the bottom of each porridge bowl. Elanor and little Frodo would race to see who could eat their breakfast fast enough to find the strawberry buried under their porridge.  
"Rose, why is there an extra plate?" Sam inquired. Legolas, Gimli and the other members of his house had left that evening leaving only Imbalech. Rosie didnt look up from her place over the frying pan(which had now yielded a mighty heap of bacon- a fact that hadn't been overlooked even by a depressed Sam).  
"Imbalech's still with us, honey," she said plucking three more golden pieces of bacon out of the pan and onto "Mt. Bacon" as little Frodo and Elanor called it. Sam wrinkled his brow and recounted the place settings (on his fingers).  
"Look, Frodo's gonna destroy the Ring in Mt. Bacon!" Elanor cried as her and little Frodo played out their morning ritual of walking half a sausage up the pile of bacon. The game always ended in little Frodo eating Sausage Frodo before the Ring could be destroyed.  
"Im Gollum!" he growled showing Elanor a mouthful of sausage. This always got her very upset.  
"Mama!" she whined and pulled on her apron. Sam had just finished his third count of the place settings.  
"No Rose, there's still one extra- counting Imbalech..." Rose looked up from her burning bacon and two children fighting between her legs.  
"That's for Mr. Frodo," she said plainly.  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam said jumping up in alarm.  
"Just Frodo, if you please," a soft voice said from the doorway. The entire kitchen hushed and Rosie dropped the bacon on the floor. Elanor and little Frodo stopped fighting and stared. Sam couldn't bring himself to turn around. He just watched his families reaction as if through them he could slowly see what was behind him and save himself the shock. Frodo walked into Bag-End's kitchen and gently laid his head on Sam's shoulder.  
"It's alright, old friend. You don't have to turn around, Im right here." tears flowed down Sam's face and still he didnt move a muscle. If he moved he was sure this would all vanish into the stuff dreams are made of. Then he felt Frodo's tears through his shirt- it was real and something inside of Sam burst. He grabbed Frodo with all his might. He hugged him as if he was trying to erase all distance between them. He couldn't get him close enough. Frodo hugged him back just as tight. Sam released Frodo when he had no more strength left and they looked at each other. Frodo's face was exactly as Sam. remembered it on that day in the Grey Havens, tears streaming down his cheeks. Blue eyes gently wavering as they held Sam in their gaze. The moment lasted forever.  
"I thought you were gone..." Sam whispered "from my life- yet here you are... in my kitchen." Frodo smiled and his eyes illuminated with joy.  
"How many times did fate try to separate us to no avail? Not the seas nor the edicts of Valinor would keep me forever." Sam heaved a sigh of emotion. He felt such a release- a release of things he didn't even know he'd been holding inside him all this time.  
" Come Sam, introduce me," Frodo gestured to the children. Sam tried to regain his mental footing. Taking Frodo by the hand he motioned to the children to come closer.  
"This is Elanor, you saw her when she was just a babe," He said putting a hand on her tiny shoulder.  
"Please to meet you, Mr. Frodo," Elanor said wiping her hand on her thigh and then offering it to Frodo the way she had seen her dad greet hobbits of great import and then after a little push from her mother she curtsied. Frodo laughed and took her hand.  
"Im never going to get a first name basis am I?" Then looking into her smiling face he added "you look like a little golden elf!" he said quietly and turned to Sam "Are you sure this is the same hobbit I saw or did you find her in your garden?" Elanor laughed.  
"No! No! Im a hobbit!" she said pulling on Frodo's sleeve. He leaned down and looked at her very intently as if he was making sure. Just then she got her first look into his large blue eyes. Then she understood what it was she had seen in the elves eyes for his were like theirs- deep like the surface of a great body of water, but she saw something different in his eyes too- a light.  
"Well, Im not convinced," he said matter-of-factly. "Those could easily be elf ears," he said touching her ear. She giggled.  
"I'll have to keep my eye on this one," he said and she latched on his hand. He tried to turn to little Frodo but found that the hobbit lass was firmly attached to his hand and wasn't intending on releasing it- Frodo consented.  
"This is little Frodo- he's four, and this is baby Rose," Sam. finished the introductions.  
"What a beautiful family," Frodo exclaimed. In his mind he could see that yet another face was soon to be added "Merry," he thought. Then at the door an elf appeared.  
"Imbalech!" Frodo exclaimed. Imbalech bowed before Frodo. Sam. looked baffled.  
"Get up Imbalech! You've known my much to long for that nonsense!" They embraced. Once again Sam. just stood by utterly confused. Frodo turned to him.  
"Imbalech and I have known each other long before the Shadow came," he said. " When I was just a lad she ventured into the Shire late one evening to see Bilbo. I'd never seen an elf before- I'd only read about them and when I saw her coming up through the back gate from the woods I was afraid for Bilbo so I jumped out of my hiding spot and tackled her." Sam's eyes widened in amazement.  
"You can imagine that a hobbit lad flying through the air at elf is really not threat- she caught me (saving me from a nasty fall). She told me I was the only hobbit to ever catch an elf, and being caught she had, according to her people's law to become my guardian for as long as I lived." He smiled at Imbalech who was snickering.  
"You can imagine how much this delighted me- being only a child and all. She's stopped in to check on her 'charge' several times since that first meeting. I even gave her a set of keys to Bag-End. I don't know if she still has them-"  
"She does," Sam put in- happy to know that she hadn't magically appeared in his study that night. Imbalech pulled back her tunic to reveal a chain about her neck with three hobbit sized keys. Sam recognized the first as the key to the front door and the last as the key to the back door- but the middle key was completely unfamiliar to him.  
"I see you've kept your promise," Frodo smiled at Imbalech.  
"Yes, all has run smoothly," she answered. "Though now that you've returned, I believe my original duty should be reinstated?"  
"What's all this?!" Sam. interrupted. Frodo turned to him.  
"When I left, I asked Imbalech to look after you and your family since she could no longer look after me."  
"You mean you've been spyn' on us?" Sam burst out without thinking.  
"Not spying- guarding," Imbalech answered most displeased.  
"Yes," Frodo agreed, "since she couldn't look after me-"  
"Bu I can now, you've returned," Imbalech pushed. Frodo looked away.  
"We'll see."  
"Sam," Rosie whispered.  
"Oh, right, right, are we ready for breakfast?" Sam said thinking this was way to much excitement to be had on an empty stomach.  
Sam tried to get Frodo to sit at the head of the table as he used to but he wouldn't hear of it. They passed plates full of the finest breakfast staples this side of the Brandywine. The conversation was light and breezy, mostly about all Sam had done to Bag-End and the grounds since Frodo had been away.  
"And what about as Mayor Gamgee?" Frodo asked. Sam seemed to blush.  
"I've been busy," he said.  
"I can imagine you have," Frodo laughed "hobbits and their love of formalities! But I do demand you give me a tour of the gardens after breakfast," Frodo said. Sam. conceded eagerly. Long had he toiled on what still felt like his Master's fields without anyone to receive his labor.  
The dishes were cleared away, Frodo helped Rosie as was his custom.  
"I used to do this for Bilbo," he mused as he scrubbed the bacon fat off of the frying pan. Rosie stared at him. She hadn't been able to bring her self to say a word to him since he had returned. This was all too much for her. She marveled at how very different he seemed yet not wholly changed. She found herself saying he was "unchanged". He was so much more joyful then she had seem him in years- like a child. In fact he was almost as he was when they used to play together- before his concern for Bilbo's growing oddities drove him into seclusion himself.  
"Rosie, could you hand me that stack of plates?" Frodo said without looking away from his washing. She walked up to him and kissed his check. Frodo stopped scrubbing and turned to her- his hand touching the spot of the kiss.  
"Rosie?"and then the tears came. Rosie couldn't contain them any longer.  
"You were my first kiss, Mr. Baggins. Do you remember? Under the Party Tree on- I guess it was your 14th birthday. I kissed you just like that. And now I've kissed you again." Frodo took her hand.  
"I remember." he said. Sam walked into the kitchen. Rosie dried her eyes.  
"You ready for that tour Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.  
"I'll finish- you two run along," Rosie said. As they went out the back door Frodo flashed her a sweet smile.  
When Frodo stepped outside the view took his breath away. The gardens of Bag-End had never been so full and lovely, bursting with colors matched only by the loud melodic humming of countless honey bees as they danced from petal to petal. The Rose hedge was a wild sea of pink and white battling with the large center bush for dominancy as the center piece of the garden. But the bush had no rivals. It craned up and arched over the stone path like a percipience of purple and green. The leaves were like little flowers themselves and the blooms were first purple and then faded to blue, giving the bush a beautiful array of all the colors in between. The daylilies caught Frodo's attention next as they were like a swaying field of gold all facing the east as if trying to sun their freckled faces. It seemed that everywhere Frodo looked was filled to the edge with flowers: snapdragons, and inpatients, petunia's and marigolds all dotted the beds like jewels in a mine. Then it seemed that when Sam had run out of soil he had just began planting pots and rows of hanging baskets begriming with flowers and reaching vines.  
"Sam. it's so beautiful..." Sam. smiled to himself. Never did he think that Frodo would get to see what he had done. They walked up and down each of the paths slowly so Frodo could stop and smell each variety. Sam. would remark on the habits of the particular plant and to why he had decided that was it's proper place. Frodo would nod and listen carefully, even as he watched a fleet of blue and silver and periwinkle butterflies dance around him. Sam noticed that they seemed to be more attracted to Frodo then even all the tempting nectar around them. They began to land on Frodo and sit, slowly flapping they wings back and forth as if they had found the perfect petal to pass their life on. Frodo just laughed and continued to listen to Sam as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. Sam's lecture became broken and confused.  
"And what's this over here?" Frodo said as he pointed to a beautiful white peony. Just then an enormous white butterfly landed on Frodo's outstretched finger it. It must've had a wingspan of at least six inches. Sam cried out.  
"Don't worry Sam. They're not bothering me."  
"They're bothering me. are you hot? Cause the sun out here is awful- let's get some lemonade." Frodo didn't argue. Right as they neared the back door he said something softly and the great swarm of butterflies took off like a fleet of ships with purple sails caught in the wind.  
Sam and Frodo sat on the back porch looking out towards the Brandywine sipping Rosie's famous lemonade.  
"You grow fine plants, even finer children- and your wife can cook? Has the fates seen something special in you Sam?" Frodo joked. Sam just shrugged.  
"Im going far better than once deserves," he said.  
"No on could give you what you deserve," Frodo said comfortingly. But that wasn't what Sam had meant. He had been thinking back to what Frodo had said at their parting at the Gray Havens "You are my heir: all that I had and might have had I leave to you..." Frodo was supposed to have a family and happiness and Bag-End- how could things have gone so wrong. Sam looked up to protest, to yell until the fates set things right, until Frodo took it all back- but he saw that Frodo's eyes were closed and he had a very peaceful expression on his face. Once more Sam was swept away into a memory. He was in the fair woods of Ithilien and there in Frodo's sleeping face he glimpsed a light- though faint. But now he understood what it was he saw that day on the other side of Middle Earth. For he remember that moment to be surreal- almost like the feeling he got when he looked into the Mirror of Galadrial- into the future. Now looking at the peaceful face of his Master, years later, he saw not a faint gleam as remote as a dying ember- all he saw was light.  
"Are you healed, Frodo?" Sam. blurted out astounding himself for his outspokenness. Frodo opened his eyes slowly and blinked for a moment as if he was trying to step out of a dream.  
"What do you mean by healed?"he asked.  
"Well I thought that's what you went away for." Sam said becoming anxious.  
"Yes, then if that's what you mean, then I am healed." Sam was on a roll with asking the right questions and getting them answered so he tried again.  
"What else could it mean?" Frodo looked at Sam, his soft blue eyes becoming penetrating as if he was looking into Sam to see if he could deal with the answer.  
"Some think to be healed means to go back- to the way things used to be-,"  
"You're not the way you used to be," Sam said half as a statement and half as a question.  
"No."  
"And that's good?"Sam asked fearfully.  
"The things that happen to us don't matter, what we become through them does," Frodo smiled at Sam and shut his eyes again. 


	8. Chapter 8 Enter The Pirate

Chapter 8  
"Enter The Pirate"  
  
"Frodo.... Wake up!" Sam whispered hoarsely in Frodo's ear. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes.  
"What is it, Sam?"  
"I've got to go to work,"  
"Work? What time is it," Frodo said groggily.  
"It can't be past two," he said. Frodo looked out the window- the moon was high in the sky.  
"What kind of work could you possibly need to do at two in the morning?" Frodo said frankly. Sam grinned.  
"One of my sheriffs just caught a notorious criminal!" He said excitedly, his eyes gleamed. " And I, as the Mayor've got to go down to the Prison and write up the papers." Frodo Sat up and looked hard at Sam.  
"Who is he?" Sam looked around as if he didnt want anyone to hear- a perfectly ridiculous thing to do considering it was two in the morning and they were in the Master bedroom.  
"Well, he's one them corsairs-that sail around in big ships steal'n and kill'n people." Frodo's curiosity was roused.  
"Pirates...I've read about them..." he said quietly. He was remembering reading many tales from Bilbo's books of lore about the Corsairs of Umbar.  
"Well, it's not everyday you get to meet a pirate. I'll come with you."  
Frodo dressed quickly and they soon met in the main hall. From there they headed for the stables and got two ponies ready- it would be an hour or two ride from Hobbiton to the Michel Delving where The Prison was located- they packed some of the leftovers from dinner to keep them company.  
The night was cool crisp and the stars shone brightly. They had no trouble finding their way as the Road was lit up very nicely by the round moon. They talked and laughed heedlessly. It felt like the first time they had ever been on the road together. The memory of the Shadow seemed far away and they even sang songs together like they used to.  
Two hours passed and they reached Micheal Delving. The prison was a tiny brick building standing in the middle of a grove of trees. It was extremely unthreatening- in fact Frodo thought it rather homely. There were blue shutters that matched the blue door and picked up the lovely white daisies growing in the window boxes. "Sam's doing," Frodo thought. Sam unlocked the door with a large set of iron keys and pushed it open. They heard a clamor inside and looked at each other anxiously. They stepped inside and Sam lit a lamp. He pointed in the direction of the cells (or cell as it should be said). They crept noiselessly to the door leading to the cell room. They met each other's eyes. Sam took a deep breath and flung open the door. Everything appeared normal. The pirate was passed out on the straw floor of his cell. His legs extended crossing his mud caked boots. His hat covered his face.  
"A sparrow in a cage," Sam mused, but then the lamp on his desk caught his eye. It wasn't how he left it- it was lit. They walked cautiously to the desk. He ripped open the bottom drawer of his desk and let out a cry.  
"I was sav'n that!" he reached down and plucked out a half eaten apple tart. The pirate sat up on his elbows tipping his hat back.  
"Give my regards to the cook," Sam's face grew red with fury. The pirate looked at Frodo  
"They don't make prison food the way they used to." Frodo was shocked to find a smile trying to creep up his face but was luckily interrupted by Sam's outburst.  
"And I'd like to know how you got out of that cell in the first place!" Sam said approaching the cell door and shaking his fist.  
"Oh now, don't get testy, it was a little stale." He stood up. "What do you want- something to wash it down!" Sam shouted. Frodo stood by perplexed.  
"Well yes, actually, a little rum would do the trick," the pirate said swaying back and forth. Sam turned away steamed and muttered "looks like it has already." He walked back to the desk, wiped away the mud and crumbs, and motioned to Frodo to join him. Frodo took a seat beside Sam on a barrel (hobbits keep a good pantry even in a prison) as he began rustling all sorts of important looking papers around. They were full of important sounding words like "hitherto" and "Sire" and were bedecked with glittering seals with the initials "S.G." scribbled beside them. Frodo looked up to check on the pirate's whereabouts. He had slunk back down onto the ground with his back against the brick wall. He was muttering a broken song. Frodo caught the first couple words before the pirate seemed to doze off:  
With Elvish Eyes I long to look at thee,  
Your hair, like wisps of foaming sea.  
Never has, nor will there be,  
Someone who is fairer to me.  
  
"Why do we make things so." Sam said suddenly in a fit of frustration.  
"Complicated?" Frodo finished.  
"Yeah, complicated. this will take hours, I'm sorry I made you come, Mr. Frodo."  
"Not at all, Sam," Frodo said half-listening, but instead imagining Sam there all alone with an escaped pirate. Frodo couldn't figure out why the pirate hadn't run off- he could obviously open the door.  
"Sam, what's going to be done with him?" Frodo asked and watched to judge the pirate's response but he didn't move.  
"A message is to be sent to King Aragorn, to send guards to transport said criminal to the city of Gondor to await trial," Sam read off one of his papers.  
"You have to involve the King in such a small matter? Whe have our own court," but Frodo smiled even before he finished his sentence as he remembered that the "court" was the adjacent room.  
"We do," Sam said.  
"But seems Mr. Sparrow here has made himself quite known in Gondor- if you take my meaning."  
"Sparrow?" Frodo said alarmed.  
"You don't mean Jack Sparrow?" Frodo asked Sam.  
"Captain, if you please," the pirate said from under his hat.  
"He's also been named The Scoundrel, The Rogue and the elves've deemed him The Dark One!" Sam added anticipating Frodo's enthusiasm. Frodo didn't seem to hear him. He rushed up to the cell door and leaned on it with both hands like a child at the zoo.  
"You mean to tell me you're the same Captain Jack Sparrow I've read about in all the great sea stories?"  
"One and the same, mate." Jack stood up and seemed to measure Frodo with his dark eyes.  
"But let's say we do this right, even though were not gentlemen- me being a pirate and you a- uh-,"  
"Hobbit," Frodo put it.  
"Right," He stuck his hand through the bars.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow of The Xandiar, professional plunderer, murderer, looter-,"  
"and overall good-for-nothing!" Sam shouted from the desk.  
"oh no," Jack said slyly. "I'm very good, at lots of things."  
"Frodo Baggins," Frodo gulped and shook his hand. It was a strong hand with leather tied to the palm to facilitate the tugging of the numerous ropes involved with a ship. On his index finger was a ring with a green stone that still managed to shine through the layer of filth it had acquired.  
"Frodo Baggins," Jack repeated.  
" That wouldn't be the same-," he said suddenly grasping Frodo's hand and turning it over to examine it. His eyes grew keen when he saw the horrid scare running like a ring around Frodo's middle finger. He released him right as Frodo became anxious.  
"lovely to meet you, Mr. Baggins," He smiled revealing two gold teeth. "I Do whish it was under better circumstances." Frodo pulled the barrel from Sam's desk over to the cell.  
"Tell me, Captain Sparrow, of your travels- er ventures?" Sam looked up from his work and cast a grizzly look in Frodo's direction.  
"What does he want to talk to pirates for?" He thought.  
"Well," said Jack " I'm not much of a story tell when me mouth be so dry."  
"Oh of course!" and Frodo grabbed the empty mug off of Sam's desk and popped the cork of the barrel he was sitting on. He thrust the foaming ale into the cell to expectant fingers. Jack took a long gulp and sighed.  
"Not bad, for little people that is,"  
"hobbits, we prefer hobbits," Frodo said.  
"right right," Jack swished his hands in front of Frodo's face.  
"So, me ventures- I had just finished a run to Tol Eressea when these little people," he held up his hands  
"Apologies, HOBBITS, arrested me for 'looking like a Corsair'," He said in an injured tone and added "Which of course, I am." Frodo looked at him bewildered by his slurred speech and constant fluttering of his hands.  
"Did you say Tol Eressea?" Frodo exclaimed coming out of Jack's spell.  
"Then it's true- the tales are true! You're Earendil's Heir, the only other mortal man to find the Undying City!"  
"They have the best swag," he said matter-of-factly. Frodo looked at him with a mix of awe and disgust.  
"Then you've seen Mt. Taniqetil, Halls of Mandos. You've seen The Ring of Doom where the Valar hold council and pass their judgements."  
"Far too closely," he leaned closer to the bars and whispered.  
"But I can tell you've seen it too," Frodo was glued to Jack's eyes which seemed to dance from side to side.  
"In dreams," he answered breathlessly. Jack backed away and began to walk the perimeter of his cell.  
"I'm not the only one with wide spread tales, Mr. Baggins, and I know one more thing- I know you've seen Her." Frodo stood up. He walked to the cell door and grasped the bars.  
"Elbereth." He said as though he could see Her veils blowing in the wind. Sam looked up from his papers. Jack walked toward Frodo.  
"I prefer to do the stealing," he slurred the words.  
"But what she took from me I can't ever get back" His eyes narrowed.  
"That's why I've named Her Xandiar in the tongue of Harad."  
"What does it mean?" Frodo said entranced.  
"That sounds like that old hobbit word 'zandyar"- or female pig!" Sam laughed.  
"No- this is Xandiar. X-A-N-D-I-A-R. Very ancient word of the people of Harad and it means-," He looked at Frodo. "Stealer of Hearts." Jack staggered backward and then leaned in closer to Frodo.  
"I traversed the Seas till I found the Straight Road, that I might look into Her face again." He looked past Frodo and gestured with his hand as if he was touching a woman's invisible cheek.  
"But what of the laws? No mortal can enter Valinor!" Jack looked at Frodo keenly.  
"They let you in."  
"I had special circumstances.," Frodo said  
"But you! You came to steal!"  
"The word is plunder, and plunder I did," His smile flashed gold.  
"I want to show you my prize from The Undying City," He said and pulled back his long black hair to reveal a string of blue jewels on which a sliver flower was strung.  
"You got t'look closely, mate." Frodo peered at the sliver flower and slowly he began to see the likeness of Elbereth emerge. Frodo gasped at its sheer beauty and looked up at him almost jealous. He smiled.  
"She gave that to you?" Jack burst into laughter.  
"Of course not! I'm a corsair, remember? But she caught me, being all- powerful. But when she told me that I had broken the laws of Valinor I told her that she was to blame." Frodo's jaw dropped.  
"She and the Powers that be had hidden her away from me- so I had no choice but to steal from her, as she stole from me." His voice was quiet and forlorn. Frodo could tell he was lying.  
"What did she say?" He asked smuggly.  
"She had me sent to the Circle of Doom," Jack said "So that judgement might be passed on me," Jack laughed. Even though in his mind Frodo told himself that this was just some concoction of the pirates own making he felt his stomach drop at the thought of the Valar assembled around the him.  
"How are you still alive?"  
"Frodo, Frodo.," Jack raised his hands.  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." His dark eyes twinkled.  
"That don't explain what happened," Sam interjected who had apparently gotten swept away from his work by Jack's story.  
"My dear Mayor, I thought you didn't like corsairs?" he said with a flitter of his wrist.  
"I don't, and I wished Mr. Frodo didn't neither." Jack looked from Sam to Frodo who seem to pay no heed whatsoever to Sam's comment.  
"Go on," Frodo said. Sam scowled and Jack threw him an apologetic look.  
"What happened?" Frodo said anxiously.  
"I'm afraid that's as far as one mug of cheep ale will take me, Mr. Baggins," Frodo looked at him, the sliver pendant of Elbereth glittering under his dark raggedy hair.  
"That's enough for me," Sam said slamming shut a large book and standing up.  
"come on, Mr. Frodo, you've had a long day," He abruptly took hold of Frodo's arm and led him toward the door and away from the pirate.  
"And don't try anything else Mr. Sparrow as I've set two of my sheriffs outside," Sam said over his shoulder. Jack only smiled an appreciative grin, raised his hands palm-to-palm as a gesture of thanks and watched as the hobbits disappeared behind the door.  
" And now for the rest of that tart." 


	9. Chapter 9 The Crossroads

Chapter 9  
The Crossroads  
  
Sam and Frodo returned just in time for breakfast (they were very grateful). They enjoyed Rosie's cooking so much and also Sam would've never heard the end of it had he been late.  
  
After the plates had been cleared away Sam, as was his custom read the morning mail. Frodo sat by and watched him. He seemed somewhat wiser than the Sam he had left behind, but he also seemed uncomfortable in his new knowledge. It was as if he wished he didn't know what the world was like and proceeded to try and forget .  
  
"Well bless me alive!" He exclaimed. Frodo looked up  
  
"what is it Sam?" Sam held up a lovely piece of parchment with sliver writing on it.  
  
"Pippin's gett'n married!" Frodo's face erupted into a smile.  
  
"Of course we're all invit-," He stopped and looked at Frodo  
  
"I'd better give him some warning your back, he's doesn't need to be fainting on his wedding day."  
  
"Let him save that for his wedding night," Frodo laughed. Sam turned pink and then looked Frodo squarely in the eye.  
  
"I'm gonna call on Miss Lilly Brook," Sam said judging Frodo's response. It was Frodo's turn to blush.  
  
"Now Sam, If you think I going-"  
  
"Why not? You're not supposed to go to a wedd'n alone, you're supposed to escort a young lass from the neighborhood." Sam said smiling wryly.  
  
"A YOUNG lass, I'm not young anymore Sam, and frankly," he looked away]  
  
"I'm really interested in such trivial matters."  
  
"Trivial!?" Sam felt his face flush but this time from anger.  
  
"If you think raising a family is trivial and you might as well not even come to the wedding- I swear," he faded off into some mumbling about passing on the family name. Frodo sighed and looked away uncomfortably. He hated to see Sam so distressed but the thought of stepping back into the world he left behind sent chills through him and he could swear he felt his shoulder tremble.  
  
"Sam, surely you understand that I feel- out of sorts. I'm not the Frodo that courted Angel Lilly Brook nine years ago, she wouldn't know me," He looked pleadingly in Sam's direction. Sam was turned away from Frodo, as far away as he could in his chair without falling over and was biting his finger as if to stop himself from saying things he didn't want to say.  
  
"Do you intend on being alone for the rest of you life?" Sam asked. The sound of his voice made Frodo's stomach drop. He sounded so grave, so serious. Frodo almost felt that he saw the Sam he used to know get up and walk out of the room leaving this strange and distant, worried creature behind.  
  
"No, Sam. I have you," Frodo said softly.  
  
"What about when I gone?" Sam had to catch himself from shouting, he didn't want Rose to hear from the next room. Frodo's eyes began to fill with tears. Sam had never raised his voice to him.  
  
"Sam- I..," Frodo began. Suddenly Sam's face softened and he looked at Frodo. His whole demeanor changed.  
  
"Frodo, do this for me, I have to know you'll be alright." Frodo looked at him  
  
"You can make all the arrangements," Frodo conceded with an uneasy smile. Sam got up and walked to the door. He turned and looked at Frodo.  
  
"When you see her you'll thank me," he winked and walked off. Frodo sat there for a long while reviewing the conversation. It just wasn't like Sam to be so forceful and furthermore Frodo couldn't understand his concern. Sam was in excellent health- they weren't in any danger; the shadow was long gone. Then Frodo understood the shadow was gone, and Sam had moved on with his life. Either Frodo would move with or away from him. They were at a crossroads. Which way would Frodo choose? But what choice was there? No matter how many evenings Sam would arrange with nice hobbit lasses, they couldn't fill the void in Frodo. He lost his heart at the foot of Mt. Doom. He ended there, this was borrowed time and he knew it. Then Frodo realized that he had already made his choice, he made it long ago on a fateful afternoon at the Council of Elrond.  
  
"I never should've come back," he thought and his time and space broke, and he passed out at the table in Rosie's kitchen.  
  
When Frodo awoke it was dusk. He was in his bed and a familiar face looked down on him.  
  
"Dad, Dad! He's awake!" Elanor yelled. Sam got up from a chair in the corner of the room and came to the bed.  
  
"Thank goodness," He sighed. "Are you alright?" Frodo sat up slowly. He felt physically all right, but emotionally something had snapped. He felt so cold, so utterly, utterly cold. His eyes were vacant and diminished. Sam put a hand to his cheek.  
  
"You seem alright, maybe it's just all the excitement," he said looking around the room to avoid Frodo. "Your return, and then Pippin's marriage, not to mention you were up practically all night..." Sam trailed off as Rosie came through the door. She had a large bowl of soup and some bread and butter.  
  
"Here now, Mr. Frodo. This will fix you up." Frodo took the food from her but barely seemed to see her. He set it on his lap and looked out the window.  
  
"Go on now, eat up," Rosie tried to reach him but he was following the path from the front door up to the gate and down Bagshot row. He could down below the hill where the East Road came into Hobbiton, but he didn't turn east. His eyes went west as far as he could till he could only see endless sky and road. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Ball

Chapter 10  
" The Ball" "Sam hurry! We're going to be late," Rosie shouted from the bedroom where she was fixing flowers in her golden hair. Sam rushed in looking very overloaded.  
"Everything's squared away, my Gaffer'll look after the kids so we can slip off to Pippin's wed-," he paused as his gaze fell on her. She was so lovely. She was dressed in a beautiful dark red dress with tiny black roses sown onto the hem. She had a lovely black lace shawl around her shoulders that mimicked the lace patter of her skirt's hem. Her skin seemed to radiate a warm glow and her eyes glistened.  
"You're beautiful." he stammered. She smiled at him, walked over and tried to smooth the wrinkles in his shirt. It had been a literal fight to catch Elanor and put her into the hands of her grandfather.  
"You're doing well yourself," She said and kissed him. She meant it as a little kiss but Sam took to it and wouldn't let go. He wrapped his arms around her. Of course it was just now that Frodo turned the corner in the hall and walked into their room. He had his mouth open ready to ask one of them a question but found he had no air to expel. Sam and Rosie jumped apart and Frodo looked at them not knowing what to do he found himself saying  
"I'll come back.later," and walked back out of the room. It wasn't that he hadn't seen them display physical affection before that bothered him, it was that they seemed to think they had to hide it from him. Like he was some poor fool who didn't understand love and should be sheltered from the mere hint of it.  
He walked into the main hall and straightened his vest. He looked handsome you had to give him that. "What lass wouldn't want to accompany me," he tried to say and found himself laughing. But the laughter turned quickly to melancholy. He had recovered physically from his spell three weeks ago, mainly because the ailment wasn't physical. It took only a day or too till he could pull off his 'normal' self in front of Sam and Rosie. He knew he wasn't all right and he'd never be all right. He cursed his very existence.  
"Mr. Frodo!" His thoughts were interrupted and he put on a pained smile.  
"Right here," He said. Sam rushed up to him. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Quite," Frodo said reluctantly.  
"Good," Rosie said as she came up behind them. "Shall we, my fine gentle hobbits?" she laughed joyously and they walked out to the coach that was to take them to the wedding. Pippin- or really Pearl (Pippin's lucky lady) had decided on a night wedding at the large estate of their dearest friend Merridoc Brandybuck. She had chosen an evening wedding mostly because it made the whole affair even more prestigious and formal. It was practically going to be a ball.  
"Remember driver, to stop at the Brook house before we get to Buckland," Sam said. The driver acknowledged and told the ponies to pick up their pace. Frodo sighed noticeably.  
After thirty minutes the driver brought the coach to a halt in front of a small wealthy hobbit estate right outside of Buckland. It was constructed of charming red bricks with lavish fruit trees growing like soldiers in solute. Everyone thought it was the prettiest house built on this side of the river, though they didn't say so. Frodo thought it looked menacing.  
"Go on, Frodo," Sam said motioning toward the door. Frodo looked up at the large building wrapped in the night like Rosie's shoulders were shrouded in black lace. There were several lamps burning behind the closed drapes. Sam grew impatient and opened the door of the coach. Frodo took the hint and though he wasn't at all prepared stepped down from the coach and walked slowly up the walk. He passed the numerous pear and peach trees at attention, each whispering "go back," and he quickened the pace so as not to loose his nerve (of which he really didn't have any to begin with). He was almost at the door when suddenly out of the bush to his right a shadow jumped at him and knocked him to the ground. Frodo cried out and tried to throw his attacker off of him but found he was weaker from his spell than he knew. Just then the moon came out from behind a cloud and illuminated the face of Jack Sparrow.  
"Jack?" Frodo exclaimed.  
"You don't want to be doin' that, mate"  
"Doing what?" Frodo said. Jack motioned with his head to the front door of the Brook house.  
"There's a woman in there waiting to claim your life- I know- they never put on that much perfume unless they they're making a stand." Frodo looked at him almost speechless.  
"You were in her dressing room weren't you?" Frodo said with a look of disgust. Jack leaned back and allowed Frodo to sit up.  
"I can't help you there, mate- didn't see a thing," He sounded disappointed and added, "curtain." Frodo's eyes couldn't get wider.  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just out for my evening stroll," He said standing up. Frodo stood up too.  
"A little far for a walk," he said brushing himself off. "I know, that's why I gave your driver the night off," he swayed a little bit. Frodo became angry. "What do you want? If you've escaped- fine- go! But I've got to get this over with."  
"That's exactly why I'm here!" Jack exclaimed, waving his arms "I'm here to rescue you."  
"Rescue me? From Lilly?" Jack rolled his eyes- and then his head and emulated the movement with his entire body in an extremely exaggerated gesture.  
"No. I'm here to save you from what you're about to do." He said as if Frodo should've known what he was carrying on about. Just then two white-gloved hands reached out from under the same bush and pulled Jack's feet out from under him. He let out a gargled "whoa' and fell to the ground. He didn't move. Out of the bush emerged the prettiest hobbit Frodo had ever scene. She wore an emerald dress that accentuated her robust figure. Her black hair was piled up on top of her head like a cascade of raven curls. Her green eyes cast a stare that none could contend with.  
"That's for spying on me!" she said, giving Jack a little kick. Frodo swallowed as she turned her piercing gaze on him. Her face softened.  
"Frodo! You look so-," She looked him up and down. "Wonderful," She then astonished an already astonished Frodo by jerking him to her breast and holding him extremely tightly.  
"It's so fortunate that we get to meet again, Lily," Frodo said trying to get his proper greeting in from his place in between her cleavage. She released him and looked into his eyes.  
'Fortunate is not the word," she said looking at him in a way that made him most uncomfortable. Suddenly Frodo remembered Jack and praised the stars for the interruption.  
"What about him?" they looked down and suddenly found the pirate to be missing.  
"Great," Frodo said.  
"Don't bother about him," Lilly said taking Frodo's arm and leading him back down the path (though he really wasn't aware of his feet even moving- if anyone had asked him he would've said he had glided).  
"He's just another scoundrel, Sam will take care of him, but tonight- " She stopped walking and grabbed Frodo and turned him toward her "I'm going to take care of you." She kissed him-right on the lips- just like that, and walked on ahead leaving Frodo standing there like a dumbfounded Proudfoot. Frodo regained himself just as he heard her call and raced to the coach. She climbed in without waiting for Frodo to open the door and he scuttled in after her. No one even noticed the driver staggering back to his place at the reins. Jack smiled with satisfaction and gave a shout to the ponies.  
They reached the Brandy Hall not a moment too soon. Frodo was the first to get out the coach and he grasped for the sacred breath that seemed to have abandoned him. He kept tugging at his shirt's collar like it was a noose. She had held his hand the whole way. Immediately upon exiting the coach she latched on to his arm and gave him a look that made him blush. Frodo felt overwhelmed. To say he had been swept off his feet wouldn't do his emotional status justice as he was literally being swept around by Lilly's long black lashes. They entered Brandy Hall to find it in an uproar of men and hobbits. It glittered with lights and crystal and was bedecked with ribbons of every color. Hobbit butlers came running up to great the guests and to take their coats. Sam and Frodo looked eagerly around for a glimpse of Pippin.  
"Frodo? Frodo?" they heard a voice shouting from within a crowd of hobbits. It began to get closer.  
"Out of the way. Frodo?" and the owner of the voice emerged. Peregrine Took stood face to face with his cousin.  
"Frodo." he whispered and then pulled him into his arms. Frodo snickered to himself about the number of embraces he was getting that night.  
"I can't believe you're here," Pippin said and just then another voice was heard moving through the crowd  
"Make way!" shouted Merridoc Brandybuck, Frodo's other cousin. When Merry caught sight of Frodo from a yard a way he let out a whoop of excitement and rushed to his kinsmen. All three of them embraced and Frodo felt himself heave a sigh, not of relief, or stress but of satisfaction. It was good to be with family.  
"Merry, do you see what I see?"  
"I do, and I can't believe it, our little Frodo Baggins!" he said.  
"Now Merry, don't think that just because you've grown taller than me that I'm not still your elder," Frodo retorted. Merry smiled and put his hand on his shoulder  
  
"You'll have to come and sit down and tell us all about the last nine years." Lilly cleared her throat and elbowed Frodo.  
"Oh, and this is- um, Lilly Brook of Hobbiton," Frodo said his voice decrescendoing into a nervous whisper.  
"Well put a saddle on me and call me a donkey!" Merry exclaimed.  
"You see this Pip? It took us how long to get suitors? And here he's been back for three weeks and he's got a girl on his arm!" Pippin broke into laughter and Lilly smiled wryly  
"Maybe you boys've been fishing with the wrong bait." Pippin looked at her in surprise, Sam looked like he was going to faint, Rosie smiled out of admiration and Merry looked positively intrigued.  
"It's not so much that we've been using the wrong bait, Ms. Brook, but rather I don't think we've known such fish swam the Brandywine." Frodo felt a strange emotion shoot up his spine like a rocket- jealousy.  
"Or maybe it's that most hobbits don't have the sense to know when to stop talking and ask the girl to dance," Frodo found his tongue to be way ahead of his good-sense.  
"I'd love to," Lilly accepted and started leading Frodo away from his friends and family toward the music. He looked back over his shoulder only to see his cousins and Sam laughing at his own mistake. He cursed himself- but death didn't come- only a waltz.  
Frodo felt like he should be dancing badly, and rigidly, but found that he swept Lilly around the floor like a master. Oddly enough he felt very alive. He loved the warmth of her hand in his and the feeling of protection he got from having his other hand on her waist. He felt her protecting him. Protecting him from his shyness, his pain, but mostly his past. The music swept on and on and he began to feel lightheaded. He began to throw in dips every now and then and each time Lily would tighten her grip a little bit more. This became the driving force behind his carefully planned choreography. He had to have her nearer to him. He felt all of his self-awareness leave and he forgot about his friends watching him. It also helped that many knights of Ithilien had been invited and gave Frodo the illusion of being hidden from view amongst their long legs. The knights had arrived two weeks ago bearing gifts from Lord Faramir and Lady Eyown and had stayed on as guests of Pippin and Merry.  
Now the music picked up into an invigorating song, and Lillies' skirt rustled and flipped about has Frodo pranced her around the floor. Each time he twirled her he caught sight of her glamorous petty coats and found himself both pleased with his accomplishment and horrified. He soon became aware of an odd knight dancing with a slight stagger in his step. He wondered if men of Ithilien were as healthy drinkers as Gondor, but then the knight dipped his lady toward Frodo so that he might meet his dark eyes. Frodo gasped and spun Lilly toward the other direction. Frodo felt it was urgent that hey got away from Jack and whatever it was he was up to. He danced Lilly toward the other side of the floor but Jack followed suit.  
"Bloody pirates," he thought "he's going to mess this up."  
"May I cut in," a raspy voice said from the side. Frodo turned and was fact-to-chest with Jack.  
"Don't you think that will be a little awkward, my dear Sir," Frodo said irritated.  
"Oh not at all!" and he picked Lilly up like a child and spun her around the room. The lady Jack had been dancing with had disappeared (probably at the thought of dancing with a hobbit) and Frodo stood amidst the dance watching Jack swoon. Lilly looked at him disgustedly.  
"This is for kicking me!" he said tossing her into the air like a rag doll and catching her. She cried out and Frodo became infuriated.  
"No need for alarm, love," he grinned and his gold teeth seemed to be especially shiny as Frodo could see the glint from where he was standing.  
"I don't bite." He said swishing his hand in front of her face.  
"Yeah, well I do!" she said and bit into his finger. He screamed and dropped her to the ground she began to crawl away and Frodo got on all fours too. They dodged the many dancing feet and met at the farthest side of the floor.  
"Let's get out of here," She said and Frodo took her hand and led her out of Brandy Hall.  
They walked down the steps and cut into the grass. They began down the long descent that went toward the river.  
"Where are we going,"  
"Shh," Frodo put his finger to his lips and began to ask himself the same question. What was he doing? They soon walked out onto the tiny dock that held the boats of the Brandybuck family. Frodo picked a tiny (even by hobbit standards) rowboat and jumped down into it. The boat rocked and he froze.  
"Watch yourself, Frodo," He thought "Don't get carried away." He stood up cautiously and motioned to Lilly to give him her hand. She balked.  
  
"I don't know about this," She said, her usual headstrong manner subsiding.  
"Don't think about it," Frodo said realizing that he wasn't thinking any of this through and wasn't about to start thinking now. She looked at him and looked toward Brandyhall. Frodo knew he was losing her.  
"You look so beautiful, I just have to get you to myself," He said holding out his hand. She couldn't believe her ears. Frodo couldn't believe his mouth. But she took the bait. Just then she caught her foot on one of the uneven boards of the dock and fell into his arms. There she was- all of her- in his arms. Their eyes met and he felt as though he was looking into himself, yet they were so different. He leaned in closer. He could feel her breath on his face.  
"So this is a woman," he thought. She was so tender, so vibrant. She seemed to radiate colors he'd never seen before. She leaned in a little closer too. Their noses were almost touching.  
"Was he falling in love with her?"  
"Ahoy!" Frodo spun around to see Imbalech clutching the shirt collar of Jack Sparrow.  
"Imbalech," Frodo exclaimed. He was very rattled. Everything seemed to be zooming by him at a hundred miles per hour.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it was either going to be me or him that spoiled your little-," she met Frodo's nervous eyes " outing."  
"Yes, yes, thank you Imbalech, I'm sure Sam will be glad to know you've caught him, and I do appreciate your vigilance," Frodo rambled trying in as many ways as he knew to say "Go away now," without so many words. Imbalech seemed to catch on and excused herself  
"I'll be sure to notify Sam at once, Frodo," She nodded to him and then to Rosie "Milady," and departed dragging Jack behind her. They walked to the top of the hill before she got so tired of his constant ramblings that she flung him to the ground.  
"Why should I let you go?" Jack stood up brushing himself off.  
"Your friend is grave danger." She looked at him suspiciously.  
"From what?"  
"Just.," he locked eyes with the elf "Trust me." She rolled it  
over in her head (not that there was really any facts to go on.)  
"You expect me to simply let The Dark One go, because he says I should  
trust him?"  
"Yes." He said matter-of-factly. She sighed and looked at him  
and then glanced down to where Frodo and Lilly were starting to row  
away from the shore. When she turned back he was gone. She looked  
around thoroughly annoyed. Her eyes could see very well in the  
daytime, but Imbalech had been blessed with even keener vision at  
night. She quickly spied him hiding in a branch of a neighboring tree.  
  
"I don't think so, Mr. Sparrow" She said picking up a good-sized  
rock and targeting his head. He fell with a string of curse words from  
the branch to the  
  
ground. Jack sat up rubbing his head just as Imbalech grabbed him by  
the collar again.  
"I'm watching you now, Mr. Sparrow- there's no room for escape."  
"You don't understand- I've got to stop him," Jack protested but  
Imbalech answered him by picking him up kicking and thrashing and  
throwing him over her shoulder.  
"I think he can do this better on his own."  
"That's just what I'm afraid of."  
  
Indeed Frodo felt at complete ease now that they had drifted  
down the river a little ways- to be precise they were about six feet  
from the dock as both of them were terrified. She sat across from him  
looking out at the dark water. The moon was behind a cloud and yet she  
still seemed to glow.  
"Are you cold?" he asked as innocently as he could muster.  
"Yes," she answered as innocently as she could muster. He slowly  
and carefully moved next her as not to rock the boat too much.  
"That's better," she said and Frodo looked out over the water to  
the lights of Brandy Hall. She faked a shiver and he looked back at  
her concerned. He took off his jacket and stated to pull it over her  
shoulders, but just as him arm wrapped around her she snuggled up and  
pulled his hand to her shoulder.  
"That's much better," She said. His eyes were wide for a second  
but then softened. He felt mellow, very free, as if nothing could  
bother him. When he had courted in his youth he had always had a great  
sense of propriety. Never would he visit a girl unattended, and yet  
here he was on a boat on the Brandywine with his arm around her. "Her.." suddenly Frodo felt fear creep inside of him. He thought of Jack's song to Elbereth, and he loosened his hold of Lilly. He wasn't going to give his heart to a hobbit, not when there was Elbereth waiting for him beyond the seas. Yes, it was the plutonic love of a servant to a master, but it was so deep, so meaningful. It had such great purpose and Frodo was not about to settle in to a meaningless life of taxes and children, dinner parties and town council meetings. He had returned from the West with a purpose- even if he didn't know what it was yet. He looked down at his shirt and fingered the button till it came off the loop, he pulled the fabric away and there like a star shone The One Ring, Mall'elen. Lilly felt him loosen his grip and looked to see what was the matter.  
"Frodo- what's that?" he looked at her his eyes sobering and  
becoming somber.  
"A ring of power."  
"It's not the one that took you away so long ago, is it?" She  
said as she had heard the stories.  
"Yes, and no," he looked at her with an anguished glance.  
"I'm sorry Lilly, but it's a lie to think we could ever have a  
chance..."  
"What do you mean?" He undid the clasp of the chain about his  
neck and took The Ring into his hand.  
"She's called Mall'elen, or Road of the Star. I'm Her servant."  
  
"I don't understand."  
"The Powers in the West have sent me here to do something." He  
said quietly as if he was trying to hold back the tears.  
"With the ring?" She asked.  
"Yes. Mall'elen was wrought from the light of Elbereth herself.  
She is one it, even as Sauron was one with his ring of power."  
"What are you supposed to do?" she looked terrified. He now  
seemed alien to her.  
"I don't know," as he looked at her his countenance seemed to  
loose it's color and become dead.  
"I only know that I live only to serve that purpose. This life  
was not meant for me."  
"I don't see why not!" she raised her voice. He looked at her  
unprepared for this outburst- though he should've seen it coming.  
"I don't see why you can't be with me- just as we are now." He  
sighed.  
"I don't think I'll be able to stay in the Shire much longer.  
Tell me Lilly how many times have you slept beneath the stars with  
nothing but a cloak for warmth? How long can you go without food or  
water? These are things I'd like to know before you decide you're  
going to stay with me. My road, the road of the Star will take me into  
danger, I won't take you with me- into that." She started to cry.  
Frodo felt like someone was slowly ripping him limb from limb.  
"Please don't," he said pulling her near him.  
"You're telling me to live without you," she sobbed on his chest  
" I tried that.," she looked up at him. "When you vanished the first  
time I waited for you.. everyone said you were dead. You never came to  
see me, and now you've crossed the ocean and back and you're asking me  
to forget you.when that's something I've never been able to do." He  
looked away. "I never let go through all that," she continued "and I  
wont start now!" suddenly she grabbed the ring from his hand and threw  
it over board. Frodo let out a cry and without thinking lunged for the  
ring only causing the boat to capsize. Within minutes they were  
splashing about trying desperately to tread water. Both of them had  
been raised on the river and had the rare skill of swimming but the  
shock and the cold of the water had stunned Lilly. Frodo tried in vain  
to swim her to shore but he could barley keep his head above water  
with the flow of the current and her extra weight. Just as his head  
was going under he had a vision of his mother and father out for a  
moonlight ride, and the boat flipping. They gasped and struggled. His  
father tried in vain to keep his wife above water but soon he lost his  
strength and they surrendered their lives to the riverbed. Then the  
vision shifted and all became white light. He was in the Court of  
Elbereth, she whispered something to him but he couldn't hear her. He  
cried out and reached for her but she was just beyond his fingers. He  
strained and struggled and then the image began to darken and her eyes  
became lined in black and suddenly her hand reached out to him and  
actually grabbed him only it was a rough callused hand with leather on  
the palm. Frodo was suddenly lifted out of the water, and with him  
came Lilly. He was pulled up onto a boat of gray wood and he coughed  
and spat. His vision had cleared and before him was none other than  
Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"Jack?"  
"You just couldn't listen to me could you, mate?" he said  
putting a blanket around his shoulders. Frodo didn't reply but turned  
his attention to Lilly. She was breathing, but faintly. Jack handed  
Frodo his dark blue jacket to wrap around her. Frodo held her as they  
rowed to shore. A gathering of hobbits and men with torches lined the  
dock. They took Lilly from Jack and gave Frodo a hand as he hobbled  
out of the boat. Jack stepped ashore and was immediately grabbed by  
two of the nearest knights. Sam came rushing down the hill with  
Rosie, Pippin and Merry not far behind.  
"Frodo! Are you alright?" Sam shouted as he neared his master.  
All he could do was nod his head as the violent shivers began to drain  
his consciousness.  
"Sam, It's gone-," Frodo stared blankly at his friend. Sam  
couldn't understand him.  
"I've failed." And he dropped to the ground. 


	11. Chapter 11 A Birds Eye View

Chapter 11  
"A Bird's Eye View"  
  
Frodo awoke in a haze. It had been three days since Pippin's disastrous wedding and Frodo had been unconscious. Rosie was by his side.  
  
"You're becoming one of my regular patients, Mr. Baggins," she said lovingly as she wiped the sweat from his brow with a damp cloth. Frodo groaned and moved his head slightly. He had been stricken with a debilitating fever. The doctor had come and went many times remarking on his "improbable chances." Of course Sam wouldn't even listen to such remarks and often deducted a little from the doctor's pay subconsciously. Sam came into the room holding a tray of tea. A tray of tea crashed to the floor when Sam caught sight of Frodo moving.  
  
"SAM!" Rosie cried, but it was no use, he was right by her side and deaf to anything except hopeful news of Frodo's condition.  
  
"It's nothing but good that he's awake, I know that much for sure," She said ringing the cloth out into a basin.  
  
"Has he said anything?" Sam asked anxiously.  
  
"Nothin' but groans, he's really sick, Sam."  
  
"You think I don't see that?" he said sharply. She winced a little and wetted the cloth again. Sam took it from her.  
  
"I'm sorry, dearest, I'm just so-,"  
  
"Worried, I know, but he's awake now- lets hope for the best," She said standing up. She put a hand on his shoulder and walked out of the room. Sam put the cloth to Frodo's forehead and Frodo actually made eye contact. Still no words though...  
  
"Don't worry," Sam said not sure if he was talking to Frodo or himself  
  
"It's been worse." That it had, but the only worry Frodo could actually form into a thought at this point was the dread that the fever would not be sufficient, that he would make it.  
  
Time came and went. Soon Frodo could sit up and sip soup, though he hadn't said a word since the night of the wedding. There was talk in Hobbiton that "Mr. Baggins was back, and up to his crazies again, tried to drown himself and poor miss Lilly just like his poor folks," but he didn't hear any of it. He mostly saw Elanor who would bring him his soup and sit by and read to him. She had just started to be able to put sentences together and would get through about a word a minute. Frodo would just sit, propped up with a pillow, soup in his lap and stare out the window while she read. Every day it was a different book- of which they got through about a paragraph.  
  
"Afternoon Frodo," Sam said as he walked in trying out his best cheery voice- the same one he used on numerous dark occasions on the way to the mountain of fire. Frodo didn't answer.  
  
"The....buh....buh...book....of...nuh...nuh... knots," Elanor dribbled out beside the bed in a chair. She had picked a random book off of Bilbo's dusty old shelves, though it probably had been given to him by the Gaffer. Sam stuck to his business.  
  
"There's someone to see you, Mr. Frodo," Sam said hopefully, but Frodo didn't stir. Sam swallowed and then spoke to someone waiting in the hall.  
  
"There...are...muh-...many ki-...kinds of knots."  
  
"Come in, Miss Lilly." Lilly appeared in the doorway and walked cautiously into the room. She was dressed in a fine yellow silk dress and held a white muff. Frodo didn't acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Frodo?" She said softly. There was no response.  
  
"There's the fish- fisherman's knot." Lilly turned back to Sam.  
  
"He's been this way since...," Sam trailed off. Lilly came closer and looked at Frodo very concerned.  
  
"Frodo if you feel like it's your fault, don't worry- I'm fine...."  
  
"And the wheel barrel knot..."  
  
"I'm just worried about you," She whispered.  
  
"And the Rabbit knot..." Still nothing happened and she looked back to Sam again who turned away.  
  
"Rosie says he's gett'n better, but maybe she's just say'n that..." Sam said. Lilly nodded.  
  
"And the Sailor's knot-"  
  
"NO!" Frodo suddenly cried out. Elanor froze and Sam and Lilly rushed to him. He looked at them as if he hadn't seen them in a long time.  
  
"Frodo?" Sam and Lilly cried simultaneously. He met their eyes  
  
"I'm...hungry." he said. Lilly and Sam broke out into laughter.  
  
"There's soup right there in your lap," Lilly said smiling. She reached to help him but Frodo seemed to pull back, not physically as he didn't move, but they saw him start to retreat again into his fever. She backed up.  
  
"It's right there," she said pointing to the bowl. He looked at it like it was alien to him and then picked the spoon. He dipped the spoon into the broth and brought it up to his lips slowly. His hand shook so much that there was hardly anything left by the time it made it to his mouth. But the warm liquid felt good in his throat.  
  
"Elanor, go Mr. Frodo some tea," Sam said and she rushed off.  
  
"Perhaps I ought to be going," Lilly said, Sam nodded and started to the door.  
  
"Don't mind me," She said.  
  
"I can see my own way out," she met Frodo's eyes with this last statement and left the room. **********************************************************  
Frodo's strength finally did begin to return. Eventually he would walk out into the garden leaning on Sam for support to breathe the fresh air and sunshine.  
  
"This is much better than that stuffy room ay?" Sam would say. Frodo would only nod his head and perhaps muster a  
  
"Yes,"as he still didn't say much. But gradually even that began to improve and Frodo would move slowly around the house with a cane and would talk about everything except the events of that night. He wouldn't even submit to questioning.  
  
One night after the children had gone to bed and Frodo had retired Sam and Rosie stayed by the fireplace. The embers crackled and the pungent aroma of Sam's pipe filled the room.  
  
"Sam," Rosie began  
  
"Do you think this all is the fault of that criminal?" Sam looked up at her  
  
" I don't know what's wrong, he wont say anythi-,"  
  
"Since you caught him I've felt uneasy, when will they come for him? it's been weeks?" Sam shifted in his chair uncomfortably.  
  
"I sent out the messengers almost two fortnights ago,"  
  
"And still they haven't returned?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even a message?"  
  
"No, I asked the men of Faramir to take back word for the king as well, but..." Rosie looked at him anxiously.  
  
"There's something wrong," She said and Sam winced to hear his deepest fears vocalized.  
  
"Have you heard any news of the East in town?" She looked at him squarely- Sam knew this was a double question as when she said town she meant "Have you been to the green dragon lately?"  
  
"Yes," He admitted. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Folk are say'n there've been strange storms out there, and some discord in the white city." She trembled at the thought of what hobbit's would tone down into "discord" and put a hand to her belly.  
  
"Don't worry, dearest," Sam said guessing her thoughts.  
  
"No war's brew'n. It's probably just some rabble left over from...," Just then they heard a terrible scream from probably a quarter mile away. Sam stood up like a statue of ice.  
  
"I know that sound." Rosie stood up and they both rushed to the children's room. There they found little Frodo and a terrible sight- Elanor's empty bed. Rosie let out a confused cry. Sam ran down the hall to the Master bedroom. He swung open the door, but his hopes were dashed. Frodo's bed was empty, the window was open and a cold wind blew across his face.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Frodo didn't know what he was doing- just that he was doing it. He had intended on getting into bed that night when he said goodnight to Sam and Rosie, he had even undressed and turned down the bed, but something had caused him to stop when he walked by his nightstand. The book Elanor had been reading to him on the day Lilly had come to see him was still there. It was curiously open to the page she had left off on- even though several weeks had passed. He looked the book.  
"The sailor's knot.." He read out loud. Just then he understood what thought it had been that had brought him out of his lifeless state, it wasn't hope or having his friends around him,  
"I'll go back," he said out loud. The words burned into his mind and it was if he could see them written in the air in front of him. Of course! He had failed, and quickly. The ring was lost to the river, he had no choice but to swallow his pride and drag himself before the Valar and ask for forgiveness and mercy. He began to dress himself. He even buckled Sting around his waist without a second thought. His hands seemed to do all the thinking for him. In no time he was climbing out the window without looking back.  
The world seemed to close in around him as he trudged bewildered through the woods till he was standing in front of the tiny barn where Sam kept the ponies. it was almost as if someone else worked through his hands as they bridled Frodo's familiar pony Strider. His attention was drawn to Imbalech's two beautiful horses that Sam had been stabling for her. One was the color of snow that was seconds away from melting in the spring sun, and the other a deep charcoal black. With only a second of hesitation Frodo left his pony and began stroking the nose of the black horse. He accepted well enough and a determined look grew in Frodo's eyes.  
  
Frodo had been on a horse before, when Glorfindel sent him on his horse to rescue him from the Nazgul at the ford. Now Frodo sped away at lightning pace into the night, not knowing where he was going or why he was going there. He didn't care. The only thought that seemed to be his mind was of putting distance between him and this place - although he wasn't even sure what he was running from. He just knew he had to get out. The night enveloped him and seemed to consume him until it finally released him again and he brought his horse to stop in front of the brick prison building. Frodo jumped down and rushed to the door. The watchmen were no where to be seen  
  
"Locked..." what was he to do now- what was he doing here in the first place?  
  
"I've got to get in!" just then he caught sight of a lovely row of fist-sized rocks lining the flowerbed by the door. Frodo bent down and picked the moss covered rock up and held and without hesitation smashed the window and reached his inside and got hold of the keys that were hung beside the door on the interior side. He unlocked the door and walked briskly in, almost pleased with his accomplishment. He wasn't allowing his mind to question his instincts - even when thoughts start to yell at him for consideration like "what will Sam think? What about the court- and Aragorn?" he shut them all down in their tracks with a simple reply "I don't care." He turned the corner with resolute steps and came in on a strange scene. The watchman was asleep with a mug in his hand, on the floor in front of Jack's cell. Jack was stretching a hand through the bars and was reaching in vain for something the watchman held in hand. He stopped and looked up immediately as Frodo entered the room.  
"What took you so bloody long? This place is beginning to feel like prison!" Jack said standing up. Frodo walked up to the guard and pushed his hand aside and plucked up a set of iron keys.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well actually, he hadn't quite finished his drink, but that will do," Jack responded. Frodo shook his head out of his bewilderment and leaned his back on to the wall beside Jack's cell. He began conspicuously playing with the keys.  
  
"Well?" Jack said anxiously.  
  
"Well what?" Frodo responded in a sarcastically innocent tone.  
  
"Let me out!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"You seem to manage that one your quite well," he said twirling the keys around his finger.  
  
"Not since ole apple tart fixed the lock," me muttered.  
  
"Oh," Frodo said pretending to be pretending to be interested. Jack turned to the door with a very sly look in his eye.  
  
"Perhaps, I could help you?" he said. Frodo looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I've got something you want.... Something you- lost," He said swaying. Frodo's eyes widened and he grabbed the bars.  
  
"MALL'ELEN?! Give it to me!" He said before he could catch himself.  
  
"Oh, there, there, now. It wasn't necessary to tip your hand quite yet, but since you already did- let's get down to business," he said looking at Frodo like he was a meal.  
  
"There," Frodo said unlocking the door and swinging it open. Jack smiled and stepped out.  
  
"We're not learning,' he said closing the door behind him with a clank "thank you, and goodnight," he said walking towards the hallway. Frodo ran in front of him.  
  
"I did what you wanted!" Frodo cried. Jack gave him a pitiful look.  
  
"Actually, we never discussed it, so if you please-," he said insinuating the Frodo should move aside.  
  
"What do you want!" Frodo said anxiously. Jack became very concentrated and he peered down at Frodo with his dark lined eyes.  
  
"You need to work on your timing, mate, I don't want anything now," he then proceeded to waltz passed Frodo who scurried after him, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Frodo called after him. Jack twirled around  
  
"To my ship, Master Baggins," and he spun back around and kept walking toward the door.  
  
"His ship," Frodo thought to himself. His brain was racing; images of the sea and of Valinor were coming up to the foreground of his mind. The ring seemed to fall through the cracks of his thoughts, which were sealed up with one driving mission "to go back."  
Suddenly they heard the front door of the prison open with a jerk and voices could be heard. Jack and Frodo froze. The voices were coming towards them. Jack scanned the room for ideas.  
"I'll cover for you," Frodo said and Jack tipped his head. "Go out the window- I'll tell them.something." Jack nodded with approval and started for the window. He had one leg out when Frodo stopped him.  
"But first our deal," Frodo said resolutely. The voices could be heard down the hall now. Jack brought his leg back.  
"Name your price."  
"I'll get you out of this if you promise to take me with you," Frodo said meeting his eyes. A ferocity shone in Frodo that Jack had been waiting for.  
  
" It was only a matter o' time, mate," Jack smiled.  
  
"First mate," Frodo said narrowing his eyes and then softening "If you please."  
  
"Done. " They shook hands and the door began to open. Jack slipped out of sight and Frodo stood there in fearful anticipation of who it could be. But suddenly there was a large commotion in the hallway and then everything went dead silent. He waited a few moments but still no sound of movement could be detected. Frodo motioned to Jack who reentered through the window.  
"That was close," he said as he stepped down to Frodo. Suddenly a piercing scream cut the night air like a blade. Frodo froze and felt his stomach drop. His shoulder grew cold and his eyes became clouded. Jack raced to the window again and then looked back. Frodo stood motionless grasping at his shoulder.  
  
"Come on," He said grabbing his shoulder and pulling him behind him. Frodo became limp and Jack spun around. He grasped Frodo by the neck.  
  
"They'll be here any minute- "  
  
"I'm not...ready," Frodo stammered.  
  
"Maybe not," he said looking at Frodo "but they don't need to know it!" he reached down and unsheathed sting and held the blue blade aloft.  
  
"Take this," he said thrusting the handle toward Frodo. He didn't move.  
"TAKE IT!" Frodo's fingers wrapped around the handle slowly. Jack drew his own sword and he went toward the window again and still Frodo faltered. He looked back and a thought seemed to dance attractively through his mind and he walked up to Frodo and said  
  
"I can help ya, mate- but only if we get one thing straight, I'm the Captain- and an order is an order- now MOVE you pathetic dog!" Frodo slowly turned his head and looked at Jack and his eyes grew less distant and a smile came over his face.  
  
"Aye," he said and they both bolted through he door "Captain..."  
  
They darted across the lawn to Imbalech's horse. Jack swung his leg up and tried to pull himself onto the beast but couldn't get off the ground. He grumbled to himself. Frodo walked up from the other side and climbed nimbly up to the saddle.  
  
"Do you need a hand, Captain?" he said coyly. Jack sneered and took Frodo's tiny hand. They were quite a sight, a tiny hobbit riding on a large black horse with a corsair clinging to him for dear life. The sped off in hopes that whatever it was that had let loose such a terrible scream was far behind them. They rode on for hours. Imbalech's horse could make uncanny time. It was daylight when the white towers came into view. Frodo brought the horse to a stop and looked up at the majesty of the work of Gilgalad. He had built the towers for Elendil hundreds of years ago. War came and claimed both mighty warriors but the elves would come to the tallest tower and climb the long stair that they might gaze out into the endless blue oblivion. Some of the sharpest eyed could just barley make out the form of Elbereth on Mt. Telepiron gazing at them. Now it stood dark and empty.  
  
Frodo hoped down from the horse, his gaze fixed on the tower. Jack slid slowly to the ground and stretched his legs with a groan.  
  
"I think I have a saddle sore..." Frodo looked back at him with a wrinkled brow and then returned his attention to the looming tower. Jack hobbled up to him and looked up at what had him so interested.  
  
"If we hope to make to my ship without a swarm of your munchkin friends on our heels- we'd best get a move on," he said looking suspiciously at Frodo.  
  
"I know," Frodo replied without taking his eyes off the tower. "But I have to go up there," his eyes were distant. Jack grimaced and staggered toward the tower.  
  
"Where are you going?" Frodo called out when he realized Jack was leaving.  
  
"Up there!" he yelled back pointing his finger violently towards the top of the tower. Frodo tied the horse to a nearby tree and ran toward the tower.  
  
When he got there Jack was no where to be seen. Frodo wondered for a second and then resolved to climb the tower no matter what happened. The going was slow; the stairs seemed to wrap around the tower endlessly. After what must've been half an hour Frodo began to see a light. He picked up the pace and as he turned the bend he came out into a small room with an enormously tall ceiling. There was an empty metal stand in the center of the room and behind it was an open balcony looking out toward the sea. He walked hesitantly toward the salty breeze. So many emotions awoke within him. He missed the West and all of its peace and beauty. But he loved Middle-Earth and all of its different inhabitants. Each seemed to fill a different position in the grand scheme of things. Each seemed important and that in a way made them beautiful too. It was as if amidst all the dirt and ugliness, the pure truth seemed to shine in direct contest with the beauty of Valinor. The evil had its place and purpose in Middle earth- was it not important too? He walked out on to the balcony. Immediately the breeze washed him with the smell of the sea and his gaze was lost in the endless blue horizon. Then a new feeling began to creep over him and gnaw at his thoughts. He felt a dark hand was reaching out of the East and grasping at him, trying to pull him towards.just then Jack put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. He spun around in alarm. Jack smiled a gold-toothy smile and walked to the railing of the balcony. He peered over the edge like a child.  
"I bet if you dropped something- like a coin, and it hit them it would kill 'em!" he mused with undue fascination. Frodo was annoyed yet he continued.  
"Well, it probably wouldn't kill 'em. Just knock 'em out." He walked back to Frodo and looked at him and then out to the horizon.  
"Isn't she lovely?" Jack mused. Frodo shook off the start he had given him.  
"Who?" Jack looked down at him confused.  
"Her," he said pointing out the window towards the horizon. Frodo measured Jack in his eyes. Was he referring to the sea or could he see something else- or further more was he trying to make Frodo think he could see something else? Frodo turned back to the view and squinted as the sun caught the water and set blinding rays in his direction. Frodo's vision began to melt into a strange blurry light as he stared at the sea. His eyes seemed to take him far into the distance and then the image began to clarify. It was the same image he had beheld when he had fallen into the river- Elbereth. She stood on top of a great hill surrounded by an expanse. Her hand was held aloft and she was singing.  
With mortal eyes I long to look at you,  
Your soul assail on the briny blue.  
Often have I peeked at you,  
Hoping you would see me too.  
  
Then she stopped and her eyes met with Frodo's and it seemed that in their meeting vast amounts of knowledge was transferred. Images passed before his eyes at a lightning speed. He saw the faces of Sam and of Imbalech and three rings, he saw a shadowy figure in the background and then a fleet of ships on the sea.  
The blaring of a trumpet startled Frodo and the vision vanished like a wisp of smoking being blown away with the wind. Frodo looked around the room. Jack was no where to be seen. Then the trumpet blared again and he became aware of many voices shouting and growling from below the balcony. Frodo walked out into the open air only to barely miss being impaled by a shooting arrow. He jumped to the side and flattened his body against the wall of the tower. He swallowed hard as he took in the scene below. A massive army had surrounded the tower. He must've not noticed because of his vision. "That's what Jack had been looking at!" he cried. They were from Harad. Frodo recognized the yellow and black colors of the Desert Lord and could make out their dark eyes even from the balcony. There was no where for him to go.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sam groaned and eased his aching body up from the floor of the prison. He looked around and marveled at the state of the place. Everything was overturned.the windows were broken and glass was splintered on the floor. He slowly rubbed his head and tried to remember what had happened before he had blacked out.  
"That's right.Frodo, he's gone!" He suddenly jerked his body up from the floor and tried to stand. The movement was too much for his aching head and he collapsed to the floor.  
"Got to find him." he groaned and then he caught sight of another body lying on the floor under a piece of furniture. He squinted and tried to get his foggy vision to clear. Then he recognized the golden hair and the green tunic.  
"Imbalech!" Sam cried as he turned her over. She sputtered and opened her eyes. She was bleeding from her side.  
  
"Oh..." Sam felt his heart sink when he saw her wound. Like a gust of wind the preceding events swooped into his memory. He saw the wedding, Frodo lying his bed- not moving. The image shifted to his bed empty and Sam rushing out of the house. Imbalech had found him running aimlessly into the night.  
  
"Nazgul." she had said. But even now her words seemed foreign to him. How could there be Nazgul- they had departed middle earth with their master. Imbalech groaned and tried to sit up.  
  
"Don't move," Sam said helping her to gently lie back down.  
  
"They took her," she said, her voice wavering. Sam looked at her blankly. Then he remembered. Elanor's bed had been empty too. He went out of his mind. He stood up and began smashing what was left of the of the prison building. He swung wildly, smashing pieces of furniture and glassware. He picked a chair and threw it at door leading to the cell. But the door caught his eye. He remembered why they had come here.  
  
"He's behind this.... mark my words," Sam clenched his fist and regained his composure. The only thought he now possessed was to find Jack Sparrow. Just then he remembered Imbalech and went to her.  
  
"I have to get you out of here," He said. She looked at him hard.  
  
"You have to find them- there's two Nazgul out there- who knows what else..."  
  
"you're right, but-"  
  
"Help me stand." She said resolutely. Sam touched her arm cautiously as the blood was coming from right below her rib. She pushed off with all her might and Sam managed to steady her as she reeled in pain.  
  
"I can make it," She said to him, and began to hobble toward what was left of the door.  
  
"Make it where?" he asked giving her something to lean on.  
  
"To my horse, He can get us the rest of the way." they reached her horse and Sam helped her by keeping her from falling backwards as she performed the grueling task of pulling herself up into the saddle. She gave a hand down to Sam.  
  
"You need to take the reins," She said "I don't know how much longer I'll be conscious." Sam began to shake holding the reins in his tiny hands.  
  
"I don't understand. Where are we going?" He said tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"After Jack and Frodo," she said and her chin dropped down to her chest.  
  
**************************  
  
The Army of Southrons swarmed over the ground below the tower. It was a solid seething mass of yellow and black, with glints of silver sticking up like spikes. They had weapons of every kind: spears, swords, both one handed and two handed. There were axes scattered throughout the companies (though they really had no order to them) and they had archers everywhere you looked. They had come prepared for anything. Some had flaming arrows, others grappling hooks with foreboding looking ropes attached to them. Frodo felt paralyzed, as he stood pressed to the tower wall. He should get off the balcony and take cover but he couldn't move. He was alone.... Just then he heard some noise down below. A few trumpets sounded and then he could make out voices. He peered over from the wall and could see that a procession was making its way through the crowd. There were several fearsome soldiers carrying a throne covered with a veil for the sun. They halted at the tower's base just below the balcony and a large dark man climbed down from the throne. He shown with gold and his long dark hair came down in tight braids over his round belly. He was the Desert Lord- their king. He tipped his head and sneered at the dark mouth of the balcony. He took a few steps forward and then spoke.  
  
"He says he's up there, but I don't see- wait- YOU THERE! Declare yourself!" Frodo gulped and moved slowly away from the wall and to the edge of the balcony. He put his hands lightly on the railing.  
  
"I'm just - a hobbit," he said meekly without knowing what to say.  
  
"That much I can see!" the man retorted. "Your NAME?" He waited. Frodo seemed to run his fingers through the pages of the Red Book hopelessly searching for something of his quest to have an ounce of wisdom for this situation. He found his answer in "At the Sign of the Prancing Pony".  
  
"I'm Mr. Underhill," he said. His voice fell hollowly on the crowd. They all seemed to tense at his answer. Jeers and snarls seemed to move through the army. The man scowled and seemed to turn away.  
  
"You brought us the wrong one," he yelled toward the covered throne. Out from under the scarlet shade popped Jack's head. He looked up and squinted. He proceeded to fall off of the throne platform not realizing the guards had raised it again. He jumped up and raced to the King's side.  
  
"Oh no, milord, that's definitely the one, I'm sure of it."  
  
"This is what I get for hiring a good for nothing like Jack Sparrow to do a real corsair's job, " the man turned to the army and shouted "Dogs- lets mo-," Jack grabbed his hand and he stopped short. Jack leaned in  
  
"This is the one, he had the ring..."  
  
"That's another item on your "list of failures" " the King replied.  
  
"You were supposed to bring us the hobbit and the ring- I've got no ring and a worthless hobbit! How do expect to get your ship back at this rate?" Something shifted in Jack's mind and he conceded quickly.  
  
"You're right, your Excellency, we should get out of here before we attract the attention of taller folk," Jack glanced toward the balcony. Frodo hadn't moved but had watched the whole scene unfold. He couldn't believe Jack had betrayed him.  
"What blinded me?" he thought "I must've lost my mind to be trusting someone like him."  
  
The King once again raised his hand and ordered the army to move out. He then turned to one of his guards  
  
"Shoot the halfling," he said. Jack's eyes widened.  
  
"But sire-"  
  
"It wont do us any good to have him tellin' all his aunts, uncles and cousin's what we're look'n for will it?" he sneered. "Guards, bring me his body." Jack winced and looked up anxiously at the tower. Two tall Southrons were barreling up the stairs. By this time Frodo was boiling in his misplaced trust.  
  
"LET them shoot me Captain Sparrow- you heartless, brainless scoundrel. Every one was right! Not only can you not be trusted but you can't be trusted to even betray me correctly!" Frodo sealed his curse with a directed spit. It hit right on Jack's left boot. He looked up at Frodo and the magical light that is his keen resourcefulness went off in an instant array of brilliance.  
  
"That was uncalled for Mr. Underhill- don't you know that even the smallest thing," his eyes narrowed and the guard aligned an arrow on his bow.  
  
"When dropped from high place can change the world." Jack met Frodo's eyes, which widened with wondrous understanding. Frodo glanced to his right and sure enough there on the railing was Mall'elen. The ring sparkled as he picked it up. The guard was pulling back his bowstring. Frodo looked at the glittery jewel for a second, then at Jack's smile and let her drop. The ring hit the guard just as he was about to release and he toppled to the ground. The arrow lay unspent. Amidst the amazement Jack noted where the ring had fallen and took a step towards it. The guards could now be heard on the stairs and there was no where for Frodo to go. Jack swept the ring up into his hand and then ripped a bow equipped with an iron hook and rope out of the hands of the nearest guard.  
  
"Thank you." he said and shot the grappling hook towards the balcony. Frodo jumped back as it clanked on to the railing. "There's no where to go- except down," he thought as the sounds of the guards could be heard echoing in the encircling staircase. Frodo took a deep breath and swung his leg over the rope and shut his eyes. The wind alone told him of his descent. Frodo hit the ground only to be caught in a full on brawl. Jack's sword played of the other weapons like a fiddle and the fat man had retreated into his covered throne. He was hitting the back of the heads of the guards to move him away from there.  
  
Frodo unsheathed sting and hesitated as a man fell dead beside him. The men seemed to not notice him but where vehemently intent on running Jack threw in multiple places. Frodo darted in-between the combatant's legs and blocked wild swings meant for Jack's turned back. Jack fought away with a strange calmness. Frodo felt he must not be aware of the soldiers behind and to all sides of him. He anxiously caught each and every stroke that tried to fell the daft pirate. But then a monstrous man with black teeth and a grizzly axe came up from behind. Frodo looked in desperation as he raised his axe and swung it toward an unsuspecting Jack. Frodo shut his eyes. He heard a clank instead of the severing of flesh and opened his eyes to see Jack now fighting on top of the fallen axemen. Frodo blinked and began to smile. He continued to fight off the little stabs and kicks coming Jacks way and they eventually found themselves back to back. The entire Harad army enclosing upon them.  
  
"What do ya think?" Jack asked excitedly.  
  
"We're doomed."  
  
"No- of pirates?!" He persisted. Frodo stopped fighting and turned to look at him. Just then the air was severed by an undead scream. Frodo froze and then army turned toward the black figures.  
  
"I was so close," Frodo whimpered looking toward the sea. The army  
  
seemed to bow and then the King came forward from his hiding spot.  
  
"We- we have found him," He said bowing to the wraiths. They didn't move or speak. The silence started to rip Frodo limb from limb. He couldn't take it anymore. He burst through the ranks of the soldiers and stood before the Nazgul.  
  
"Here I am if you want me!" Jack winced, sighed and put his hand to his head out of frustration.  
  
"We have come to kill you," the Nazgul hissed. Frodo began to feel his head sway. Their voices were like a thick drink poured down his throat. It was making him dizzy. They edged closer to him. Just then they heard a voice.  
  
"Excuse me," Jack said as he pushed passed the King and walked up to Frodo. He looked at Frodo who seemed to have retreated into a deep place within himself. Jack then looked to the Nazgul swaying a little bit. He seemed to have trouble focusing.  
  
"Hmmm," he said sounding mildly interested in the undead kings before him. Suddenly he got a surprised look in his eye and he walked toward the Nazgul.  
  
"Don't I know you?" he said if talking to someone he'd met on the street. The Nazgul seemed to almost be taken back by such a familiar comment.  
  
"GET BACK!" it hissed.  
  
"No, I'm sure I know you from some where- have you ever been to the lost isles, cause I'm sure I saw you there-" The Nazgul interrupted Jack with a piecing scream of anger.  
  
"Begging your pardon, we didn't know you wanted to be alone," he said taking Frodo by the shoulders and begging to walk off. The Nazgul screamed again. They froze and turned around. But Jack slipped something cold into Frodo's weak hand.  
  
"Give us the halfling- we've come to end his life!" they screeched.  
  
"MY life's already gone- if you've come to end it- you're too late!" Frodo erupted. He then calmly held up Mall'elen and a great light came from it like a halo of blue. The light spread out over the entire army and they froze in awe. Jack smiled smugly. The Nazgul screamed in pain and fled. Frodo turned and faced the army.  
  
"I am Frodo Baggins, bearer of Mall'elen. I've come for you...will you not follow me?" The crowd stood silent. Then the king came bumbling forward and he fell to his knees.  
  
"We don't want to be slaves," he said.  
  
"I will make you your own masters," Frodo said in a voice not his own. He seemed just as amazed as everyone else. The king looked up with tears in his eyes. He removed his crown of ivory and held it out to Frodo.  
  
"Will you not show us the way- be our king?" Just then Sam rode up on Imbalech's horse. The elf was passed out and Sam was desperate. Frodo left the crowd and rushed to his friends. Jack came with him and helped Sam ease Imbalech off the horse. She awakened for a minute and said,  
  
"I knew I'd find you Jack sparrow." and passed out again. 


	12. Chapter 12 The Unwelcome Party

Chapter 12 "The Unwelcome Party"  
  
The room was dark when Imbalech came to. She tried to move but found her side burned. She resigned herself to the bed. The door opened and in walked Frodo, his hands in his pockets. He seemed distant, his eyes off somewhere else. He moved around the room looking at the things on the shelves. Then the sight of the lavender curtains and dwarven metal work caught her eye. She was in his bed. He stopped at the bookcase and pulled a large book out into his tiny hands. It was so heavy he could barley hold it up but he used his shoulder to prop it up against the lip of the shelf so that he could finger through the pages. They were worn and dusty. He sifted through the book looking for something that eluded him. Finally in frustration he heaved it back into the shelf and turned around.  
"I didn't know you were awake?" He said.  
"Neither did I," Imbalech smiled. He walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Are you in much pain?" his face seemed devoid of emotion.  
"Yes," she answered simply. He seemed to think something over and then stood up to leave.  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Imbalech shook her head gently. Frodo moved toward the door but stopped. Again he seemed to be debating about something. He turned to her.  
"There's something I must tell you," he began. Imbalech looked at him intently. He walked back over to her and sat down.  
"I did a terrible thing when I came back." Imbalech's body tensed.  
"With my passing into the West ended Sauron's rule of Middle Earth," Frodo stood up and walked to the window.  
"I failed.on that day.when we finally reached the Cracks of Doom. I failed." He turned and met Imbalech's eyes for a moment. She didn't move. He turned back to the window.  
"The Ring took me and I became nothing more than an outgrowth of Sauron himself," Imbalech noticed that he seemed to be fidgeting with something in his pocket. He looked up at the ceiling.  
"You learn a lot when you're in the company of the Eldar. I learned much about my sickness- its cause and its cure." He walked back toward her his eyes seemed to widen with madness and a strange smile curled his lips.  
"It was all a joke, did you know that?" Imbalech didn't answer. He looked toward the window again.  
"It was all just a big joke." Imbalech gathered the courage to speak,  
"What was a joke, Frodo?" He looked at her, his eyes becoming sad.  
"But it seemed so real."  
"What did?" she asked again. He looked at her,  
"The Ring.the one I bore all the way to Mt. Doom." She looked at him confused.  
"Oh He's cunning." Frodo continued. "He created a ring, said it contained great evil- said that anyone who used it slowly came under his control.so naturally all we had to do was destroy it. Find someone to throw their life away but last just long enough to get it to the fire. But that's the joke, because it doesn't end there.we were all fools. The Ring had no evil in it- it was a mirror. It would reflect the evil within its bearer."  
"NO!" Imbalech cried out dragging her body up to face him. "That was not its purpose." Frodo looked at her startled by the outburst.  
"You talk as though you know its purpose."  
"I do, for I.I made it.or was used to make it." The elf said indignantly. Frodo took a step back from her. She stood there clutching her side.  
"I was one of the elves taken by him. I was tortured till I consented." She hobbled toward Frodo. His eyes were wild with fear and repulsion.  
"But that was not the ring's purpose.it was meant to bide time." She said tears streaking her face.  
"What do you mean? What time?" She grasped on to the back of a chair to steady herself with the pain.  
"He told me to create a ring just like the one you described- but I cheated him!" She met his eyes.  
"I made a ring that had its eyes in the past." she sighed and tried to explain, "The ring calls to the fore the evil tendencies of the bearer, yes- but it doesn't expose their current state. Whatever evil lingered in your heart in the past- that was what the ring preyed upon- not the evil you then possessed."  
"I'm not lost." Frodo said, "not yet."  
"Yes." Imbalech said gently. A light returned to Frodo's eyes.  
"That means there's hope.for me and for Middle Earth."  
"I wanted to bide time. I knew if a noble Kingdom of Men could be established then perhaps they could drive the evil out as unified force," She looked tenderly at Frodo. "Whatever evil you saw reflected in the ring- is a dark cloud from your past," She looked intently at the little hobbit,  
"A dark cloud from Middle Earth's past."  
"But the Nazgul- I thought they had risen again because I had returned. I became part of Sauron that day. In me is a seed of evil and they're held here by it." Imbalech looked at him hard, studying his eyes and then taking in his full form.  
"No.reflection or not, the evil that lives still in Middle Earth is not perpetuated by you alone. There are other links." She said quietly but resolutely. Frodo thought about this. His heart felt so relieved to have the sole blame lifted from his tiny shoulders.  
"I was trying to leave," he said.  
"Yes, I know."  
"What will you do now?" She asked sitting down carefully on the bed. Frodo walked toward her and opened his hand. Mall'elen glittered.  
"I have to severe the links." he said. The light from the ring illuminated their faces for a second and then he closed his hand.  
  
"No! I won't hear of it!" Sam said banging his hand on the kitchen table in Bag-End. Frodo winced.  
"Sam."  
"NO!"  
"Please, just listen to me for a moment, then make your decision?" Sam softened and conceded.  
"As mayor, you must entertain the King here in your home or it would be a great discourtesy."  
"He's a killer and liar and in league with the Nazgul! There's no way he's setting foot inside my home!" Sam burst in. Frodo looked at him pleadingly and Sam allowed him to continue.  
"I'm working on something, Sam."  
"What?"  
"I can't tell you just yet, but it's imperative that I gain these peoples trust and-"  
"You're going to accept their offer aren't you? And become their king- that's what this is all about- and I bet that Jack Sparrow will get a seat right next you in Minas Ithril!" Sam said venomously. Frodo swallowed and calmly answered each of his "questions" in turn.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do about their offer yet, and I do owe something to Jack- at least a place other than a cell for the night," He put his hand on Sam's angry shoulder.  
"The closest thing to my mind is finding Elanor, but I've got to use my resources well." Sam's eyes started to tear at the mention of his daughter. Frodo could always see right through him.  
"These people were in league with the Nazgul- the same Nazgul who took her. Maybe they can help me find her," Frodo said soothingly. Sam sighed and grasped Frodo's hand.  
"Alright, whatever you want, just make sure those nasty corsairs don't touch nothin' and it all better be here when they leave- which better be soon!"  
"All right," Frodo said with a smile and he squeezed Sam's hand and stood up.  
"I'm going to ride to their camp and let them know of the new arrangements."  
  
Frodo left Bag-End quickly so Sam couldn't change his mind. He walked up to the stable and went to the stall with Imbalech's black horse stabled in it. Frodo held out his hand and the horse nuzzled it gently. Frodo's arm slipped and he pushed against the door to the horse's stall, which swung open. The gate made a thud.  
  
"OW!" a voice said from behind the gate. Frodo backed up from the gate. Jack Sparrow stood up and brushed the hay off his coat with dignified flicks of his hands. He looked at Frodo, his dark eyes smiling.  
"Where you off to, mate?" he said leaning on the gate.  
  
"I'm going to invite the king to stay at Bag-End," Frodo said pulling the gate open and out from under Jack. He barley caught himself and rolled his eyes as Frodo walked past. He began bridling the horse.  
  
"Interesting," was all he said. Frodo looked at from under the horse's neck. He could tell he was thinking about something. He was thinking all of the options through and picking the one that would benefit him the most. Frodo could've asked,  
  
"What was interesting?" but he had learned that that would only perpetuate Jack's word game. He'd have to be indirectly direct.  
  
"What was the deal you made with the king of Harad?" Frodo said stepping out of the shadows. Jack slowly met his eyes.  
  
"You mean Leo? Hm, how should I put this?" Jack mused to himself putting his index finger to his chin.  
  
"Why not try the truth?" Frodo shot. Jack didn't look at him.  
  
"Alright," he said "but it won't be near as interesting." Frodo frowned. Jack sat down on the tack box.  
  
" Leo- er- the king- caught me and my crew in Faare* with a hull full o' Gondorian goods 'bout two months ago."  
  
"But I thought he was a pirate too?"  
  
"Leo? Nah... he'd rather be king- he's one o' those who likes to stay clean but spit dirt." Frodo tried to figure out what that exactly meant but Jack didn't give him time.  
  
"No Frodo, Leo is king of Harad, and under his domain is the Bay of Umbar and the City of the Corsairs- the finest place on dry land to get drunk, laid and killed within the first course of your evening meal- not that the food is anything to talk about. " Jack propped his foot up on a nearby barrel.  
"After the War, there weren't much left o' the Harad army, so ole Leo's taken mostly to hirin' out whatever vagabonds he can pay well enough or can catch..."  
  
"So he caught you, and made you come out here to find me?" Frodo asked trying desperately to put the tangled threads of Jack's story in order.  
  
"Um...no. Not really." Frodo gave a cry of exasperation.  
  
"Easy now, mate. I'm getting there. No need to let your munchkin britches get all in a pinch." Frodo took a deep breath and ignored the word "munchkin".  
  
"I was caught and Leo knew he could fetch a pretty price for me head in the white court so he says to me, 'Jack- We've been scouring the seas for you. You are the only pirate cunning enough for a task such as this- if you help us we'll amply reward with you with finest swag."  
  
"He didn't say that!" Frodo interrupted. Jack looked at him.  
  
"He certainly did!"  
  
"I can see it all now," Frodo continued, "You were caught with your pants down and the king, or Leo, or whatever you call him told you either to do this job right or he'd hang you right then- just to get rid of your annoying voice!" Frodo said folding his arms across his chest. He thought he caught a reflection of truth in Jack's eyes but it came  
  
and went to quickly for him to tell.  
  
" The matter goes without saying that Leo hunted me down to do this job and I succeeded easily enough without any thanks to you!" Frodo looked taken back.  
  
"Thanks!? Why should I thank you for practically leading me to my  
  
death!"  
  
"You're fine... and what's this I've heard about the king giving you his throne?" jack said in a tone that made Frodo uneasy. He moved closer to the hobbit.  
  
"I've got to hurry if I'm to make it back in time for dinner," Frodo said abruptly and began leading the horse out of the stable.  
  
"Oh good, I'll see you then- six o'clock of course, I know how you little people work with your schedules and traditions." Frodo opened his mouth to tell him not to come near that table, but alas that ship had sailed. Jack was gone and Frodo felt sick.  
  
*******  
  
The King- or Leo as his crew called him was delighted to be invited to Bag-End both for the food and drink and to get a place to sleep other than the wet ground. The army of rag-tag soldiers and miscellaneous pirates had come up from way of the southern seas and had anchored their small fleet in the Gray Havens. It had been a short march from there to the towers, but all were weary and travel worn. Much to Sam's dismay the entire army (about five hundred men) escorted the king to Bag-end and made camp on Bag-Shot row. Needless to say there was much talk in Hobbiton. But the only talk that was actually amounted to anything was among the king's men about the events of the previous day. They didn't feel much loyalty to Leo other than the fact that he was for the most part a better card player than the rest of them but he was still the king of Harad. Was he really going to hand the kingdom over to child-sized man and expect the crippled empire to stay standing? A small band within the army had precipitated out of the mixture of ruffians to talk things over.  
  
"Have you see the little one?" a well-built man said with sandy hair to a gray-eyed woman in a dark cloak. She shifted uneasily and looked around to make sure the rest of the army was out of earshot of their little group.  
  
"I've had a brief look at him, doesn't seem like much," She said in a cold voice. Their group consisted of the sandy haired man, the gray-eyed woman, a young boy in a yellow and blue striped shirt with bloody knees and a grizzly dwarf with two eye patches.  
  
"Do you think he'll do it?" pushed the sandy-haired man. Her eyes flashed.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I don't care," the man with two eye patches growled, "I'm just concerned to as where Jack's gotten to."  
  
"Aye," the gray-eyed woman said and would've looked worried had her stormy countenance permitted it.  
  
"Perhaps we should look for him?" she suggested.  
  
"He'll get here when he gets here," the dwarf with two eye patches said and stretched. He threw back his head and guzzled something out his liquor skin.  
  
"I'm sure he will, Vim. But all the same-,"  
  
"Sparrow!" The boy with the bloody knees burst in. They all turned to him.  
  
"What does he see?" Vim asked the woman with gray eyes. She scowled at him and then turned to the boy.  
  
"Minya- what is it?" she spoke softly and touched his brow. He cried out again and some of the other troops started to look over in their direction.  
  
"Can't you tell him to keep it down?" the sandy haired man yelled in a whisper.  
  
"I'm trying, " She said as spoke something in elvish to the boy. He nodded and looked off sadly into darkening sky.  
  
"We can't stay here much longer,' they're going to get suspicious," the sandy-haired man said. Vim nodded and tugged on his belt buckle- which was under a lot of stress. ******* The parlor was stuffy and filled with smoke when Rosie brought in the third round of ale. The king and a few of his guards had stretched out on the sofa and the floor and were busy drinking and smoking. Sam sat by and watched in horror as they drank him out of house and home. They had eaten far more than their share of the food, and of course could drink and were drinking a hobbits monthly allowance of refreshment, and still the night wore on. They told stories of treasure and the sea, random mysterious islands and beautiful women caught and dragged on board. Sam cringed at the sight of ale being spilled on his rug.  
"Try listening to their horror stories, it'll give your nerves a rest," Frodo said sideways to Sam in-between puffs of his pipe. Sam sighed.  
  
"I'm just counting my lucky stars that Jack never showed up." Frodo mused at how similar the scene looked to the night the dwarves had called on Bilbo. His mind then returned to the pirates' stories.  
"Why wasn't Jack after women and islands and gold?" but Frodo answered his own question,  
"Give him time," he thought, "He'll exceed all your expectations." But still he continued to think. After all he had a tremendous choice in front of him.  
"What was he going to do? Was he going to accept the king's offer? And what of Jack?" Some how he felt loathe to let him escape- just like that out of his life, before he got a chance to figure him out.  
"Well, Master Baggins," the king began putting down his glass. "I think it be time for you and me to have a heart-to-heart." Frodo sat up and braced himself. Sam was asleep beside him.  
"I want to tell you a story," Frodo nodded and hoped he wouldn't be joining Sam soon.  
"There's a legend among the people of Harad that tells of creation of the sea. They say the music of the angels took shape and became the earth and the sky, and the sea. The earth and the sky was just versus in their song but the sea- well, the sea was the refrain. Everything begins and ends there they say. The fair folk are supposed to be able to hear the music even now- I don't know if that's true but in the second age an elf named Feanor learned how to capture the music. He imprisoned it in a jewel called a simiril. There was three o' them in fact- one with the theme of the sky, one with the theme of the earth- and one with sea within it. Back then Sauron was nothin' more than a servant to the dark Valar, Morgoroth. Morgoroth stole the simirils and fled from the West. He went deep into Middle-Earth and wrought himself a black crown. On the crown he set the simirils as a direct challenge to the rule of the Valar. It was this injustice that drove the elves to forsake Valinor and begin their great march to the East. They swore they would never rest until what was stolen from them was returned. We all know the story of how Beren and Luthien recovered the simirils. The only one that still exists is now the morning star.or so we thought." Frodo was awakened from the beautiful images called to mind by the great stories.  
"What do you mean- the other two were lost," Frodo cried. The king smiled.  
"One was lost in fire- the Consumer. The other was lost to the sea." He looked off into space and then abruptly shot his gaze on the hobbit.  
"Everything begins and ends in sea."  
"I know, you said that," Frodo said nervously. The king looked keenly at Frodo.  
"There's a part to this story that is only told in Harad. Most assume its just somethin' our sailors added to keep themselves occupied on the long voyages- but I know it be true. The reason only we know the whole story is because It washed up on our shore." Frodo couldn't believe his ears.  
"They say that every thing begins-."  
"Yes I know that part!" Frodo interrupted. The king smiled at him and his teeth weren't golden but black.  
"You don't know anything.yet. There's tell of Harad becoming great again- like it was before the Shadow came and convinced us to rise up against the white city. They say that one will come, who can restore our kingdom to greatness and fill our bellies and treasuries again." He sat back in his chair and lit his pipe.  
"If you think I'm the answer to your problems- you're grievously mistaken," Frodo said. The king just smiled.  
"There's more," He said shaking his match. "The stories say he'll come from the West and bear a ring of power," Frodo turned away but he continued. "He'll be able to turn shadow from it's course and with his return light will drive away shadow forever." Frodo sat frozen. He kept reliving what he had seen in the tower before the army had come: him and the ring, Imbalech and Sam and ships, and the sea spraying in his face- everything was whirling around him- he could make out the city of Valinor with Elbereth perched like an eagle on the hill.an eagle.  
"I can't," he whispered. The king looked at him for a moment and then rose. Frodo stood up as well. Sam woke up and looked groggily at his master.  
"You have till the morning to make up your mind- a host of scoundrels like these wont keep long," he then spoke quietly "I wont lie to you, I'm not a selfless man. I love what I have, but I'm wise enough to see that it's slipping away. Soon Harad will be nothing more than another field of Gondor."  
"You can only hope to be so lucky," Sam couldn't contain himself.  
"I know what we are. We're not knights and we don't want to be. Goodnight Master Gardener, Frodo." And the king was escorted to his bed for the night.  
Frodo sat for a long time in thought. He went over and over the king's story trying to divulge the truth.  
"What was this really about? Where did the simiril fit in and what about the Nazgul? Surely Jack had a hand in all this." He still had many questions but he couldn't answer any of them tonight. The king was right he didn't know anything.yet.  
  
* a port city in Harad. The word Faare comes from the elves and means "everything that could be wanted". 


	13. Chapter 13 The Tunnel in the East Pantry

Chapter 13 "The Tunnel in the East Pantry"  
  
The sun began to spill into the master bedroom and onto Imbalech Greenleaf's golden hair. Her condition was stabilizing and if left undisturbed for a week or so she probably would've been fine. But the sun glinted off of Jack Sparrow's gold teeth as he slowly unclasped the sleeping elf's tunic. He squinted as the sun began to blind him as he fished for the necklace on which the keys to Bag-End were strung. He felt his fingers touch something cold but then Imbalech groaned and rolled over. He quickly grasped the object and pulled it up before it became out of reach. He smiled. His gambit was not in vain. He held out the three keys and studied them.  
"Nope," he said looking at the first one, "Too big." He held up the third key,  
"Nope. Too crooked," And then he came to the middle key,  
"Ah, now this will do," he said and snatched the key away into his pocket. He stuck his head down the hall and found the coast to be clear. He walked down the hall and stopped when the main passage branched off into several directions.  
"They might as well be rabbits!" he complained and strained his mind to remember what he had been told. He reached into his pocket and took out a stained handkerchief with the initials "B.B." sprawling in green and gold across the corner. On it drawn faintly in pencil was a map of the hall in which he now stood. "Hmm," he looked to the left and then down at the handkerchief, "I think this is it." He then walked as silently as his swagger would allow until he came upon the "east pantry" and he opened the door. It creaked, as it was the least favored pantry of the hole. Sam was convinced that being positioned eastward it would get more sunlight and cause the food to spoil quicker. Frodo would contest this almost to the death saying,  
"But Sam it's underground!"  
"Bilbo said it wasn't good for keepn' nothing but rocks in and he knew his vittles well enough!" Sam would respond in a tone that Frodo knew was law.  
Indeed there was scarcely anything in the pantry at all. There was an empty barrel of ale and some cobwebs. Jack thought for a moment and then pushed the barrel to the side. Sure enough there was a door to a small tunnel.  
"Bless the little people!" He cried as he whipped out the key and unlocked the tunnel door. He got down on hands and knees and crawled into the tunnel.  
There weren't many things that scared Captain Jack Sparrow, but one of them was small spaces. He felt queasy and his hands shook a little bit as he felt his way through the dark and damp passage. Several times he swore he felt the end of a worm or some other slimy thing as he reached out blindly into the drear. Even in the darkness he felt the constriction of the unforgiving ground all around him, waiting like a wicked fog to slowly crumple his lungs till they could no long hold breath. Just as he was begging to reach his wit's end he smashed right into a large shape. He rubbed his forehead and then felt the object up and down.  
"Finally!" He cried and he felt around for something to grab hold of. He found a large metal handle. The next thirty minutes were spent slowly backing out of the tunnel and pulling the large object behind him. It was nasty business and slow going too.  
"Curse the little people and their tunnels! Why can't they hide their treasure in caves like respectable burglars!" His curse was about five seconds too late as he fell back first out into the east pantry. He winced at the sudden brightness of the room.  
"Maybe the sun is stronger on this side," he thought and then before his eyes had adjusted he leaped up and stretched his limbs as far as they would go. He moved his arms and his legs about like a maniac, but he was just so glad to be free of the tunnel. He then remembered his booty. He reached back into the tunnel and pulled out a wooden chest. It was covered in dirt. He dusted it off and tossed a stray worm back into the tunnel.  
"Keep digging' maybe you can make 'em another guest room!"  
Now came the tricky bit. He had to get out of there without being noticed. He tiptoed out into the hall and looked around the corner.  
"All-clear," he thought and dashed down the corridor. He saw no one and no one saw him. He was in the main hallway.  
"Almost out." He undid the bolt on the large round front door, he reached for the knob- and then he remembered.  
"The KEY!" He grimaced and got out of sight. He put the chest down on the floor and sat on it. He had to replace the key on Imbalech's necklace or he'd be dead in the water. He thought for an instant and then shrugged.  
" S'gotta be done." He picked up the chest and stopped. He looked at the door again. He'd better hide the chest in case he got caught. He slipped out the front door and returned empty handed. He was loath to part with something that had dragged him into a tunnel but he conceded. Just then he heard voices. He jumped into the study and stood behind the door. The voices approached and he recognized them as two of the king's guards.  
"Asses," he thought. They were busy talking about provisions for their return journey.  
"The hobbits are supplying 'em- don't worry." The short one said.  
"But what if the little one don't take the king's offer? We'll be out on our asses." The tall one replied. Jack smirked. They continued down the hall and disappeared. Jack sighed and then crept out of his hiding place.  
He made it to the master bedroom without any other close calls. He turned the knob slowly and was relieved to find Imbalech still sleeping nicely. He walked up the bed and gritted his teeth. She hadn't rolled over since he last saw her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. He looked at the elf uneasily.  
"Come on, Jack," he thought to himself, "You've pinched a tighter pocket." He leaned over the sleeping elf and ever so softly eased his hand under her. She moaned a little and he pulled back. "Though I'm not used to putting things in pockets," he reasoned. He regained his confidence and slowly and deliberately walked his fingers into her tunic.  
"Luckily I know me way around," he smirked to himself, "I could do this in the dark," He added. He felt the chain.  
"Wait," he thought again, "I have done this in the dark," he smiled to himself smugly reliving some fond memory. He had the key almost on the chain but it was slippery and his hand was still shaky from the dark confining passage. He almost had it.  
***  
  
Frodo hadn't slept at all that night and had proceeded in waking Sam up bright and early.  
"Come on, Sam. We've got to go down to the Havens," Frodo said as he buttoned his shirt. Frodo had stayed in the parlor till dawn and then in the middle of dressing had become so impatient that he walked into Sam's room.  
"What time is it?" Sam groaned.  
"Time for me to make up my mind. Now come on and get dressed." Frodo said rustling through Sam's drawers and throwing a shirt and a pair of britches at him. Sam looked Sadly at his master. Frodo continued to button his shirt and race around the room. He caught Sam's long face and stopped. He wanted to console his friend. So much had happened. What could he say? He opened his mouth to try but was cut short as he heard a scream erupt from down the hall. Frodo and Sam looked at each other.  
"Rose!" Sam said recognizing the voice and racing out the door. Frodo was right behind him.  
Imbalech awoke when Rosie let out a scream. Rosie was coming in to check on her patient. She hadn't been expecting to find a man his hand down Imbalech's shirt. Jack jumped on to the bed Imbalech recoiled and gasped with pain. Thunderous hobbit footsteps gave away Sam and Frodo's approach. Jack drew his sword just as they fell through the door. "What do you think you're doin'!" Sam cried seeing Imbalech improperly dressed and Jack practically standing on top of her. Frodo couldn't say anything. "Actually, I was just leaving." He said jumping down and sheathing his sword. He tossed the key at Imbalech. "Thanks, love- it was fun." He walked toward the hobbits. Imbalech looked at the key and then began yelling. "He's taken it! Stop him!" Frodo and Sam looked around for something to stop him with but Rosie was faster. She yanked the Red book of the shelf and heaved it with all her might at Jack's head. He didn't fall down. He just stopped and his face crunched up with pain. He spun around.  
"Was that really necessary?" He said. By this time Imbalech had managed to stand up and had pulled out her dagger. She hobbled over to Jack. He put his hands up. "Easy now." "Shut up. Where is it?" She said coldly. Frodo and Sam looked on in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, love." "The treasure!" "Oh, that.," Jack put his finger to his chin. "What treasure?" Sam burst in. "Bilbo's treasure. He hid what was left of the dragon's plunder in a tunnel in the east pantry," Imbalech didn't take her eyes off Jack to answer him. Sam looked dumbfounded. "I knew there had to be another reason why Bilbo never wanted anyone going in there," Frodo remarked remembering sneaking into the pantry as a child and suffering the most unfair punishments. "I guess Bag- End does have tunnels filled with gold," he laughed. "And worms," Jack added. "There are no worms in Bag-End!" Sam protested. "Come now, Sam. You know better than any of us what lives in the soil round here," Frodo reasoned. Sam looked at Frodo like he was a monster. "I can't believe you would take his side. Bilbo always said-," "That's because he didn't want to think of worms crawling through his walls!" Frodo objected. "Can you blame him?" Jacked commented. Sam was silent. He just glared at Jack. Frodo felt uneasy but he turned to the pirate. "Where is it, Jack?" He sighed. Jack strangely conceded. "Behind the bushes by the door," He said quietly. Frodo walked past Sam to go retrieve the treasure. Sam followed him with his eyes. Frodo avoided his glance. As soon as Frodo was gone Sam turned to Jack and scowled. "A fine thing you've done to him!" He hissed. Jack looked utterly confused- which really wasn't much of a change from his normal look. "Pardon?" "You know what I mean- you remind me of some body. Some body else who took advantage of his trust," Sam got right up to Jack. "If you harm him in anyway I'll-," He stopped as Frodo came back into the room. He carried a large (by hobbit standards) wooden chest. He set it down in the middle of the floor. They all just looked at it in wonderment. Except Jack who started to look for an exit but got Imbalech's blade shoved closer to his face. "How did you know where it was hidden?" She questioned him. "I'm a pirate, it's part o' me job," he said matter-of-factly. She glared at him. Frodo dusted off the chest. He looked at it for a moment and his thoughts went out to Bilbo. The last time he had seen him had been on the docks at the Gray Havens. They had both returned to Middle Earth and gone their separate ways. Bilbo had said that he had things he had things he needed to and to not bother after him. Frodo was very bothered. To find a connection between Jack and Bilbo bothered him even more. He put the key in the lock and sure enough it was a fit. He turned it and there was a creek, but he didn't open it. He looked up at Jack. "How did you know this was here? Even I didn't know about it," Frodo said. Jack just smiled.  
*** A cloaked man and a hobbit made their way through the valley. Many travelers had worn the east road, but they hadn't walked it together for many years. "Gandalf, are we going to stop for tea soon?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf smiled to himself and looked out over the countryside. They had made their way through the shire without being noticed and were now well on the road for Gondor. "I suppose we could stop soon, but not yet," He said gruffly. He had become so much fonder of the hobbit in recent years. They had spent many years together in the city of Valinor, both recuperating from their exploits. Now they both seemed wise beyond reckoning. They hadn't journeyed together since their part in the battle of five armies. Back then Gandalf was known as Gandalf the Gray. Now he was Gandalf the white and head of the Ostari order. Bilbo didn't have a new color but he certainly wasn't the same fellow Gandalf had forced out the door so long ago. "I hope we stop soon, my stomach is growling," Bilbo interrupted the wizards thoughts. Bilbo had changed- but he was still a hobbit. "Soon," he replied. "I want to put as much distance between us and the shire as possible." Bilbo looked up at his companion. Gandalf caught his glance. "Nothing to worry about, your cousin will be just fine. But an army from Harad will be joining him shortly- or perhaps they've already gotten there- depending on the south wind.but I don't want to get mixed up in it. We have our own business to attend to and Frodo will thank us for our absence." Bilbo contemplated the information. "I wonder if Jack managed.," Bilbo mused. Gandalf looked out across a golden field. "Undoubtedly he has. I only ask managed what?" "You don't think my map was clear enough?" Bilbo seemed slightly offended. "No, no," the wizard comforted. "I'm just thinking about the ring." "What of the ring?" He asked. Gandalf looked concerned. "Well, if I know our Mr. Baggins he done nothing short of losing the blasted thing, but give him time. I think he'll work this out." Bilbo thought this over. "It was a hard on the lad to have to come back." Gandalf looked down at the hobbit. "This was Frodo's true task," Bilbo looked up intently as he could recognize when the wizard was sharing privy information. "The Valar knew he would most likely fail in his first quest. It was a warm- up you could say," he smiled at the hobbit. "Now that he knows the truth about the ring, he can help restore Middle Earth. The ring wasn't evil. Its bearers were.,"Bilbo looked up at Gandalf thoughtfully. "Its bearers were evil at one time- hopefully under the influence of Mall'elen they will cast that shadow away." "So he must find them all?" Bilbo asked. "Yes- if he is to truly end Sauron's influence over Middle Earth." "But what of the bearers who are lost?" Bilbo looked worried. Gandalf smiled. "Don't worry too much about Frodo's task. We have our own errand." Bilbo nodded. "Those Ent-wives won't find themselves," Gandalf laughed. They rode on in silence. "I don't suppose it's time for tea yet?" Bilbo asked hopefully.  
  
*** "Answer me!" Frodo became angry. Sam and Imbalech tensed as Frodo stood up and approached Jack. He grabbed the dagger out of Imbalech's hand and held it up to Jack himself. Jack didn't seem to mind. Sam looked down at the chest. He pulled up the lid and sucked in his breath. "It's empty," he said. Frodo left Jack and looked down at the bottom of the chest. "I don't understand," he looked back at Jack whose brow was wrinkled too. "Oh well, mate," he said abruptly. "they'll be other swag." He shook of Imbalech's grasp and proceeded to leave. "You're not just going to let him walk out of here are you?" Sam cried. Frodo looked at him. "What can I do- he didn't steal anything?" Sam scowled. "Besides," Frodo thought, "I have an offer to turn down" 


End file.
